Try Something New
by HJfan
Summary: AU. Finn wants to make his mom proud and Rachel wants to move on. The deal is to help each other out but they end up doing more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had this fic in mind for a while so I finally decided to post it. I have to say I really enjoy writing fluffy Finchel so I hope you guys like it too. Reviews are always welcomed! :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of class and Finn wanted to make it right this time around. The day hadn't started well since he'd woken up late and only had time to brush his teeth and put his clothes on, he didn't even have time to eat anything. Finn only hoped he hadn't forgotten anything for class.

He wanted to smack his roommate on the head for not waking him up before he had left. Sam probably hadn't taken him too seriously when he told him he needed to wake up early. After all, it was an unusual thing.

Finn's first year in college had been a blast. He knew it was not suppose to be like that but it was. He went to frat parties every weekend with his friends, he didn't study much, rarely went to classes and when he did go he was always late. He was not popular on campus but his roommate and friends were so he'd always tag along with them. He actually liked it that way because he didn't have to worry about his image and things like that.

The only bad thing was that his mother was not content with her son's lifestyle and she made sure to tell him how unhappy she was when she went to visit him at the end of last semester. That's when Finn decided that he'd be a better student this year. He wanted to make his mom proud of him.

* * *

><p>After a busy year, that had been the first one of college with so many ups and downs, Rachel was glad that at the end everything had worked out for good. She had recently found a place to live with her friend Tina. She had tried to live on the campus, but she had been paired up with the worst roommate ever, so after the first year she had resolved that she needed her own place. Luckily for her, Tina had asked if she could move in with her and share the bills. The place was big enough for the two of them to have their own personal space.<p>

On the first day of class, Rachel got up when she heard her alarm buzz; she brushed her teeth and took a shower. After that, she ate breakfast and organized her things for class. Rachel and Tina had different classes on the same time so they left their home together.

When she arrived at the classroom, the place only had a few students. She looked around trying to find a good seat and smiled to herself when she found the perfect seat for her. Back in high school Rachel had always sat in the front row, closer to the teacher, but now she preferred to take a few seats back, but not too far away.

Rachel was reading her notes for class - only she would have written notes before the first day. She always liked to be prepared. She was reading, her attention down on the paper on her desk, so she didn't notice when a tall figure came closer to her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" The guy asked her. He sounded a little breathless but she didn't notice that.

"Not really." She replied with her head down, still taking a look at her notes.

Finn sat next to her and opened his backpack; he was looking through his stuff trying to find a pen or something to write.

"The teacher hasn't arrived yet, right?" Finn made another question before cursing to himself; he knew he would end up forgetting something.

"No. I guess he's late." Rachel answered nonchalant.

"Good. I didn't want to be the only one late." He commented, still searching for a pen but with no such luck, he groaned in frustration. Then he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"Sorry to bother you again, but do you have a pen or a pencil?"

"Yeah, here you go." Rachel handed him a pink pen with glitter all over it.

"Thanks." He didn't say anything else. Rachel wanted to laugh at the face he made when grabbed the pen and kept staring at it, like it was a strange object. She didn't tell him she had other pens of different colors, less feminine ones, but he didn't ask her if she had another one either.

"My name is Finn, by the way." He decided to introduce himself with the intention of getting to know her name.

"I'm Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too," She smiled at him. Finn noticed she had a beautiful smile. She went back to what she was doing and Finn took the opportunity to look at her more closely. She was really gorgeous; she didn't have much make-up on like the other girls he knew. He saw her biting her bottom lip lightly.

Rachel felt a little uncomfortable when she felt this guy kept staring at her. Did she have anything on her face or something? "What?" She blurted, turning to look at him.

Finn was taken aback by her reaction and realized she was probably thinking he was a weirdo, so he tried to find some excuse.  
>He looked down at her notes and frowned. "Did he send us homework before the first day of class?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.<p>

Rachel laughed lightly at his question. "No. These are the notes I like to take for every class. It's just something I like to do." The brunette girl explained.

"Interesting," Finn nodded his head but the truth was that he really didn't understand what the notes were about. He had never done that before.

"It really helps you to memorize and understand the subject, especially when you have to study for finals. I've been doing this for years; I have a very specific way: first I organize by dates, then I make topics in alphabetical order and then I highlight the important parts. It's been pretty much the same "formula" since high school but then I had to make some little changes now that I'm in college." Rachel finished explaining. Finn got a little dizzy by that. She talked a lot and so fast in so little time, and used big words that he had no idea what they meant. He had lost her after the first sentence.

"Sounds like a good plan." Finn replied lamely.

"Thanks." Rachel giggled watching his clueless face. She thought he was cute. She had never seen him around the campus, at least not that she remembered of.

"Are you new?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I guess you can say that. I didn't really frequent much the classes last year." Finn didn't know why but he opted to tell her the truth.

"Oh." It was all she said and it bugged Finn that he couldn't really read her mind. For some reason, he wanted to know what she was thinking. Before he could ask her anything else, he saw that the teacher had arrived to the classroom.

When the teacher entered into room, Rachel had been distracted but as soon as she heard his voice, her whole body tensed automatically. She looked up and saw that the person was exactly who she thought it was.

Finn noticed her humor had completely changed and wondered if he had said or done something wrong. The class started and Rachel stayed quiet, totally different from the girl he had met minutes ago. He tried to make her talk by making some questions about the class but she would just give him a short answer before going back to being silent. He was starting to get frustrated.

He probably had done something wrong, he always did, Finn thought to himself. He only hoped that he could have another chance.

When the class was over, everyone packed their stuff and got out of the classroom. Finn observed as Rachel was taking an extra time packing her belongings, her head down the whole time. He sighed in defeat and decided to leave her alone.

"Goodbye Rachel. See you around." He spoke, trying to get her attention.

"Goodbye Finn." She replied without even taking a glance at him.

Rachel was relieved when she saw that Finn was gone. She looked around and saw that almost all the students had left the room and the professor was still there next to his desk. She took the opportunity to go talk to him. She zipped her bag and walked to his direction.

"Hey." She greeted the young man quietly, hoping he'd still remember her.

"Rachel?" He said stunned. Yes, he still remembered her.

Outside the room, Finn was standing next to the door watching everything. He may be slow but he had definitely noticed that there was something going on between the teacher and the girl he had just met. Now he only needed to find out what exactly.

TBC

**I already have the second chapter written but I really would you like to know your opinion first. Should I continue it?** **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's the new chapter. bananappancakes, I think the answer for your question is in this chapter but more of that is gonna be revealed on future chapters. **

**Chapter 2**

"Andrew." Rachel said his name, her voice almost a whisper. It had been a long time ago, since she had let herself even think of his name.

"You're a professor here now?" She asked, not really believing she was seeing him again.

"I'm pretty sure of that." He replied with a charming smile, his green eyes looking directly at her.

He noticed her pale expression. "Look Rachel, I know this can be uncomfortable but we can't let what happened between us in the past get in the way."

"No, of course not," She shook her head in agreement.

"You're my student now. Nothing more can ever happen again." He said, getting closer to her without realizing it.

"I, I agree." She stuttered, clutching her book to her chest. "I better leave now." She stated but didn't move, taking a brief moment to digest everything.

"See you next class, Rachel." He said, waving at her.

"Yeah, see ya." She responded before she walked out of the room quickly.

* * *

><p>Finn watched as Rachel left the classroom really fast. For a tiny person she sure could walk fast, he was only able to catch her when she was already outside of the building.<p>

"Hey Rachel! I forgot to give you back your pen." He called out her name. Finn stopped running after she turned around to look at him.

"Oh right." She said, not really paying attention, her mind still wandering on the unexpected encounter she had with Andrew a couple of minutes ago.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it from you." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"You're welcome."

"I guess I should go." Finn stated sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets before walking away.

"Wait," He heard her say. He turned around to look at her with a hopeful expression.

"Come here." She ordered, taking his large hand in her small one and walked them to an empty bench where they sat next to each other. She put her pen into a pocket of her bag and opened another part of it and grabbed a few papers.

"Here," She handed them to him. "You were asking me questions during class but I didn't give you much attention so I've written some notes for you. They're much simpler than my method but it'll be easier for you to study the subject." She explained. The truth was that Rachel was a little surprised when she had found out who her new professor was; she wanted to focus on something else so she had started taking notes of the class for Finn since he was making so many questions to her. She only replied to him so shortly in class because she didn't want to get any unwanted attention from a certain person.

"Thanks a lot, Rach." He smiled at her, grateful that she took some of her time to make notes for him. Nobody had ever done anything for him, except for his mom, but other than that nobody else, especially someone he had just met.

"No problem. I have to go now." She stated as she stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag without noticing she had forgotten to close it.

"Okay, I'll see you next class." He spoke but somehow he hoped he could see her again before that.

"Right. Bye Finn." She waved at him as she walked away.

"Bye, Rachel."

* * *

><p>Finn grabbed his backpack before he saw a cell phone on the bench. He grabbed it and looked at the pink cover, it was probably Rachel's, he concluded. Now he had a good reason to see her again before their next class together. Finn smiled to himself at the thought.<p>

"Tina, you have no idea what happened today." Rachel said as soon as she walked into their place.

"What?" Her friend asked right away rushing away from the other room.

"Do you know who I saw today in class?"

"Who?" Tina asked again, getting more curious.

"You will not believe when I..."

"Tell me Rachel!"

"Andrew Richardson." Rachel finally said.

"That teacher you dated?"

"Yes!"

"And what was he doing in your class... oh crap!" Tina put her hand on her mouth as she realized the problem.

"I know! This is a disaster." Rachel dropped on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Calm down, Rachel. It's not the end of the world. I know it can be awkward but you can pull it off. You've always said you're a great actress." Tina tried to assure her friend.

"This time is different. When I heard his voice in class I froze, I didn't know what to do. I couldn?t even look up at him and I kept praying he wouldn?t see me there."

"That sucks." Tina commented.

"What helped me get through his class was this cute guy I met there, kept asking me questions about the subject so I wrote for him some notes, since I've already done it for myself, that was what kept me distracted." Rachel told to her friend.

"So tell me about this cute guy you met." Tina smiled at Rachel.

"His name is Finn." Rachel smiled at the thought. "Have you heard of him?" She asked to her friend.

"Not that I remember."

"Me neither." Then Rachel told Tina how they met in class and that he went after her to give the pen back to her.

"And what are you going to do about the whole Andrew thing?" Tina questioned.

"I guess I'm going to have to drop that class." Rachel responded, sighing at the thought.

"Rachel, you can't do that."

"Why not? It's the best way. It's going to be awkward to always see him and not be able to talk to him or acknowledge the fact that we had a history. It hurts too much."

"But this is your future. You've always took your studies seriously." Tina argued.

"I know, but I think it'll be for the best."

"This is too soon. You need more time to think about it."

"I don't know Tina. I don't want things to get worse."

"It won't. Nobody knows about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Rachel finally conceded.

"Good." Tina said with a smile.

"Now let me get my things for the next class. I want to get there early to find a good seat. It's that teacher that likes to spit. I have to find the perfect place to seat where I can watch the class without having him raining on me." Rachel spoke before she exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Tina asked, holding her cell phone.<p>

"No, it's not her."

"Who is this?" She inquired when a male voice responded.

"I'm Finn. I'm from her class."

"Why are you with her cell phone?"

"She dropped it when we were talking after class; I spotted it when she had already left." He explained. "Do you know where I can find her so I can give it back to her?"

"Okay, do you have a pen and paper on you?" Tina thought that maybe it was too dangerous to give him their address but since Rachel had told her that this Finn dude was a nice guy, she guessed that it wouldn't be a problem. After all, Rachel was psychic. And Tina would make sure to be there when he arrived at their apartment.

"Yeah," He was at his dorm now, so he got a pen from the counter. Finn wrote down the address she told him. "Okay, thanks. I'll probably be there in half hour." He just needed to take a shower and eat something before leaving to meet Rachel.

Finn was hungry but he opted to go to the bathroom before his roommate got home to take his shower. Sam took hours in the bathroom and Finn didn't want to waste his time waiting.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tina looked at her watch and saw that it was almost the time for Finn to be there. "He better not be late because I really need to leave soon." She muttered to herself. She also hoped that Rachel would get here on time. Her friend didn't say where she was going, only said she was going to try to solve her problem. By the time it was taking too long for Rachel to get back, Tina assumed it was a big problem which made her think it was something to do with Andrew. Would Rachel go talk to him? But she didn't know where he lived, Tina thought. Or worse, would she go talk to him inside the campus? Rachel wouldn't do that, would she?<p>

She heard the door of the apartment open and saw Rachel entering their place. "Where have you been, Rachel?" She asked concerned.

"I've been out... thinking."

"Did you go see Andrew?"

"No. I actually went to talk to the guidance counselor to see if I could drop Andrew's class."

"What? You're kidding right?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! The guidance counselor said I should go to a few more classes till I see if that's what I really want to do but I've already made up my mind."

"Rachel, you can't be serious."

"You know if it was in high school, I'd probably try to get back with him but now it's different. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone. I know if I stay in his class, I'm not going to pay attention to the subject, and it's going to be uncomfortable."

Tina could understand Rachel. When she and Andrew broke up, what made easier to get over him was the fact that Rachel didn't need to see him again, they went to separate ways. Rachel eventually forgot about him and was able to move on. The problem with Andrew getting back into her life was that all the emotions and feelings were coming back as well. If only there was something that could help her friend.

They heard a knock on the door and Rachel went to open it. "Has Mike decided to meet you here?" Rachel asked as she opened the door, not waiting for her friend's response. It was definitely not Tina's boyfriend who was standing at the door looking at her.

"Finn?"

"Hey!" He said simply, a timid smile playing on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stunned to see him there.

"I came to give you this." He grabbed her pink cell phone from his pocket and showed it to her.

"I hadn't even noticed I had lost it." Rachel stated surprised. She had so much going on in her head that she didn't even realize she had lost her cell phone.

"I called to your friend's cell phone and she gave me your address." Finn explained.

"And you came right in time." Tina announced, coming from her room, adjusting her handbag on her shoulder. "I guess I can go now, Mike?s already waiting for me. I'll be back tomorrow." She said walking to the door but stopped in front of Rachel. "And please Rachel, think more about your decision before dropping out of your class." Tina said before walking past Finn who was still standing near the door.

"It's nice to meet you Finn; maybe you can convince her of not leaving the class." She told the tall guy before closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that." Rachel apologized about her friend's outburst.

"It's okay." He shrugged. "Here's your phone." He handed it to her.

"Thank you so much, Finn. Let me know how I can reward you for it."

"It was no problem." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Would you like something to drink? Or maybe eat something?" Rachel offered.

"No, it's cool. I've already eaten before I left home."

"Oh,"

"But thanks for the offer," He spoke and she nodded her head.

"What was that your friend talking about you wanting to drop class?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's something that I have decided."

"And which class?"

"The one we share,"

"Oh," He said surprised. "Was it because of me? Because if so I'm sorry I was a bad company and kept bugging you with questions all the time," He tried to apologize.

"No, no. It was not that. On the contrary, you were a lovely company. You kept me distracted from other things."

"Like the teacher?"

"H-how do you know?" She stuttered.

"I guessed by the way you avoided looking at him." It was half the truth; he didn't wanna say he stayed outside the classroom spying on them.

"Was I that obvious?" She took a deep breath and sat on the couch. She was a little embarrassed and Finn felt guilty for not telling her the entire truth.

"No. It was me who was paying more attention to other things than the class." He told her, that wasn't a lie.

"Look Rachel, I know that we've just met and I don't have the right to ask why, and you probably have a good reason, but please don't leave that class."

"It's more complicated than you think, Finn." Whatever reason she had, Finn knew she needed a better one to convince her on staying.

"I have a proposition to make." He announced, unsure if he had used the right word.

"What kind of proposition?" Rachel asked curiously.

He didn't know how he got this idea so fast, and maybe she would not accept it, but he needed to try. "Well, you can help me on the subject of the class and I can help you keep distracted from the professor."

Finn knew it wasn't a good proposition but that was all he got to offer.

Rachel kept looking at him, her mind was telling her that this was not a good idea, and that she should stick to her first plan, but there was some part inside her saying that she should give it a shot. She had enjoyed his company this morning. And besides, he found her cell phone and he even came here to give it back to her. That was nice of him, she thought.

"Fine," Rachel finally said.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a deal." She offered her hand for him to shake and he took her small hand in his large one. Instantly, he felt the shiver electricity ran throughout his body as their skin made the first contact.

"I'll see you next class then?" he asked.

"You have my word." She declared. And Finn had a feeling that she kept her promises.

* * *

><p><strong>I already have the next chapter written but please let me know what you guys think of this one.<strong>

**Next: More Finchel interaction and Finn's roomate Sam. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not going to drop the class." Rachel announced as she walked into her place.

"Thank goodness." Tina beamed. "What made you change your mind?" She asked curiously.

"Finn is gonna help me. Well, he needs help and I'm gonna help him, which it'll make me distracted so I won't be paying atention to Andrew." Rachel explained. To be honest, she was quite optimistic about this plan. She enjoyed being somebody's tutor, she enjoyed it a lot when she was one in high school. Of course this was a little different but she's do her best to accomplish her part of the deal.

"That sounds... confusing." Tina finished with a frown. "But I hope it'll work." She added.

"Of course it will. I'm Rachel Berry." She stated matter of factly placing her hands on her hips.

"That's the spirit." Tina gave her friend a high five.

"If Andrew can act like nothing had ever happened, so can I." Rachel said.

"What about Finn?" The asian girl questioned.

"What about him?" Rachel asked back.

"Do you like him?"

"I've just met him." Rachel pointed out. "Besides, I've promised I'd help him. I can't mix pleasure and bussiness." Rachel reasoned.

"If you say so." Tina conceded.

"By the way, why are you here? I thought you'd be at Mike's." The petite brunette inquired.

"Yes, I was suppose to be with him but he is with his mom now. She made a surprise visit." Tina rolled her eyes. She and Mike's mom weren't that friendly to each other.

"And why didn't you stay?"

"No way! She hates me. And it's better they spend time together since she doesn't see him very often." Tina explained. The first time she met Mike's mom, the encounter went very well but after the second time the older woman stopped being nice to Tina. Perhaps she was aware that Tina's relationship with her son was getting serious. Tina had heard Mrs. Chang complaning that Mike wasn't having much time with her and for some reason she blamed that fact on his girlfriend. So Tina prefered not to get in the way of the mother and son bonding time.

"Do you wanna watch a movie then?" Rachel suggested.

"Only if I can pick." Tina said. "No 'Funny Girl' this time." She warned.

"Fine. I'm gonna make some popcorn." Rachel conceded, leaving the living room and walking to the kitchen while her friend went to her bedroom to pick a dvd.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Finn was still reading the notes that Rachel had given to him. He wanted to show her on their next class together that he was taking his part of the deal seriously. He had written some notes on his own, he found her explanation much easier than the one on the books. Deciding he had studied enough, he closed his notebook and packed all his stuff. Finn grabbed the pink paper and put it closer to his nose, it smelled like strawberry. He took a look at her writing, he had noticed how much simplier she had made it for him, making topics and highlighting the important parts.<p>

He glanced down at the bottom of the paper and saw her signature. Rachel Berry. There was a little gold star next to it. He smiled at that. He didn't know what was that for but he liked it anyway. It made her unique.

He heard some noises, it was his roomate Sam coming home.

"Dude, why didn't you come play with us?" The blonde guy asked as he plopped on the couch.

"Sorry, I decided to spend some time studying." Finn responded.

"Wow, you're taking this seriously, huh?" His friend asked, not believing what he had just heard,

"Yeah, if I get another bad grade this year my mom is gonna be pissed and will probably come after me." He joked. Truth to be told, worse than making his mom pissed off was making her feel disappointed in him and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Well, you didn't miss much. Once again Artie won it all. I swear that kid is like a robot or something." Sam grumbled, which made Finn chuckle lightly.

"Did you play for money?"

"Hell no. Not since that time he took all my money. I've learned my lesson."

"That's good."

Sam looked past Finn with a curious look on his face. "Hey, what's that pink paper? Is that a love letter?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

Busted. Finn mentally kicked himself for not hiding the paper inside the notebook before his friend could see it.

"No dude. These are notes from the class, a girl wrote them for me." Finn replied but not really wanting to give in much details.

"A girl, huh?" Sam inquired, a little smirk playing on his face. "I guess now I know why you're getting so interested in studying." He teased his tall friend again, playfully throwing the cushion at Finn's head.

"Shut up." Finn said, his face turning red which made Sam laugh. He threw the cushion back at Sam which made the blonde guy laugh even harder.

"What? I'm totally right."

"Whatever, dude. I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep." Finn announced before he left the room.

"Goodnight lover boy. Sweet dreams." Sam shouted from the couch while Finn went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The week couldn't have passed slower, Finn thought to himself. He couldn't wait to go to class and see Rachel again. They hadn't seen each other since the encounter where they had made the deal. He wasn't sure if Rachel would show up to class but he could only hope, besides Rachel seemed the kind of person that would take her word.<p>

Finn even thought about calling her but then he realized that he hadn't asked her for her number that time he gave her cellphone back. Also, it was their second time in that class, he'd have just to wait to find out if their deal was still up.

He had woken up earlier than usual and was able to take a good shower and eat breakfast. He put everything he needed into his backpack and made sure to double check to see if he wasn't forgetting anything. The other reason why Finn was leaving so early was because he didn't want to deal with Sam's jokes in the morning.

When he walked into the classroom and saw that there were only a few students there, even though he had wondered around campus before arriving there. He sat on the same spot as the last time, Rachel obviously wasn't there yet so he could watch her as she walked into the room. Well, he was still hoping she'd come.

Finn tried to busy himself with something to pass the time but he couldn't help but look up every time someone would walk into the classroom. He looked at his watch and saw that only 5 minutes had passed since he had gotten there and there was still 15 minutes left for the start of the class. Finn sighed deeply thinking what he was going to do on the next several minutes, he was already bored.

That's when he looked up again to the door and saw a petite brunette walking into the room. He automatically smiled at the sight of her wearing a light blue dress with little white dots on it, her hair was down and she had on a thin white handband. Finn noticed how she looked a bit unsure as she arrived there but then she searched around the room and when she spotted him sitting on the same place from the last class she opened a big and bright smile. He gave a little wave at her and followed her with his eyes as she walked in his direction. He still had a smile on his face.

"Hi." She greeted him.

"Hey." He responded, his head placed on his wrist, giving her a lopside smile. She thought he looked like a little boy.

"You came early today." She stated as she sat on the chair beside him.

"Yeah, I set up the alarm this time." He joked. "I wasn't sure if you'd come." He told her honestly.

"Of course I would. I gave you my word."

"Yes, you did."

"So here I am."

"Yes, you are."

"Would you stop?" She ordered, hitting his arm playfully.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepshly. Finn didn't know why but he enjoyed making Rachel Berry blush.

"Hey, you came prepared today!" She stated excitedly pointing to his desk. Before she had arrived, he had put all the stuff he needed on his desk, just like Rachel had done.

"Yes, I'm also taking my part of the deal very seriously."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Sure. I read your notes and even made my own." He said showing her the pages on his notebook.

"Very impressive." Rachel nodded her head in approval.

They continued their conversation till the professor walked into the room. "Good morning, class." Andrew said and Rachel froze when she heard his voice. "Please sit down everyone." He said to the students.

He started writing, then he turned around made a question to the students about the subject. While he waited for someone to answer it, his eyes stayed fixed on Rachel who caught his gaze and kept staring back at him. Finn observed the scene and squeezed her hand lightly which made her break the eye contact.

Somebody raised a hand and Andrew finally looked away from Rachel and turned his attention to the student who answered his question.

During the class, Finn noticed how Andrew kept throwing glances at Rachel but he made sure to keep Rachel distracted, asking her several questions about the subject which Rachel happily explained to him.

At the end of the class, Finn made sure to walk out of the room with Rachel so Andrew wouldn't be able to talk to her.

"That was fun." Finn commented, walking through the hallway with Rachel.

"I need to thank you for that. I don't think I would've made it till the end if it weren't for you." She thanked him genuinely. "I was just doing my part of the deal." He shrugged with his shoulders.

"Well, maybe I'll enjoy this class after all." She said smiling sweetly at him.

Oh I already do - Finn thought to himself.

"I better get going. I'll see you on next class Finn." She waved at him.

"See ya." He just stood there waving back at her, wishing he could find a way to see her sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? There's a party at Finn's place on the next chapter. Will Rachel be there? ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was Friday morning and Finn was ready for the week to be over. Besides the class he shared with Rachel, the rest of his week had been hard. He didn't know it was so difficult to be a good student. It was a lot of hard work. He guessed it was because he had a lot to catch up since last year he didn't do much studying, so going from that to actually paying attention in class and doing the assignments was a big transition. It'd take some time to get use to it. Although it'd be much easier if he could get some little help of a certain brunette he had seen a few days ago.

Finn really wanted to see her again before their next class together but he couldn't find a good excuse. Sam and the other guys were throwing a party at their place, he thought about calling her to ask if she wanted to come over but he figured it'd be a last minute call and she probably had other plans already.

After his last class, Finn went to meet up with his friends to buy the rest of the things for the party.

"It's finally Friday." Sam exclaimed excitedly before opening a bag of Doritos.

"Fucking finally. I'm ready to get trashed." His other friend Puck said. Finn had known him since high school; they were neighbors', even as they left their small town to go to college.

"Hey Finn, did you invite your little friend?" Sam asked.

"No. Frat parties are not her thing." He answered dryly. The truth was that he didn't know it; he only supposed frat parties weren't her scene.

"Girl friend? Who is she? Do I know her? Is she hot?" Puck shot him a million of questions.

"Whoa dude, slow down. You don't know her." Finn replied shortly not wanting to give more information to his friend.

"She is his tutor." Sam told to Puck.

"So she's a geek?" Puck inquired, Finn only rolled his eyes at his response trying to ignore his friends. He continued walking down the store, looking throughout the list of things they needed to buy for the party.

"He totally has a thing for her." Sam spoke with his mouth full of Doritos.

"Oh then she's a hot geek. Nice!" Puck said with a smirk.

"Would you two stop talking about her?" Finn snapped, unable to ignore his friends talking about Rachel like that. "Can we focus on what we need to do in here?" The tall guy said visibly irritated.

"Sure thing, dude." Sam said, patting Finn on the back. They continued walking on the store, Finn risking the things on the list while the other two guys followed him behind, talking about football.

* * *

><p>Rachel had just done her laundry and now she was in her bedroom folding her clothes when Tina opened the front door.<p>

"Rachel?" She heard her roommate yelling from the other room.

"I'm here in my room." She responded and Tina went there. "I just came from the laundry, I left your basket on your bed."

"Thanks!" Tina said. "Hey, Mike and I are going to this frat party. Do you want to come with us?" The asian girl asked. "It's in a couple of hours so we have time to dress up." She added.

"Thanks for the invite but I think I'm going to stay over."

"Are you sure? You haven't gone out much lately."

"I'm good. I promise I'll go the next time."

"Okay. You can give me a call if you change your mind."

"Will do."

Rachel had a busy week, she just wanted to take a good shower, put up some nice and comfortable clothes and go crawling into bed and watch some DVDs. This time she would pass the opportunity of getting dressed up to go to some party with loud music and drunk people all over each other.

She preferred the silence and coziness of her sweet home.

* * *

><p>Finn was not enjoying the party, quite opposite, it's been half an hour and he was already bored. At this point last year, he'd been drunk and probably on his forth bottle of beer not caring about the next day, even if he had classes, he wouldn't go anyway. Things were different now; he wasn't trashed since he was still on his first beer and looking around the place he couldn't find anyone sober enough to talk to.<p>

Being so tall, he easily spotted an Asian girl walking into the place holding hands with an Asian dude. Finn looked past them trying to spot a petite brunette but there was no sign of her. Finn decided to go over to where the couple was standing.

"Hey Tina." He greeted the Asian girl, she turned around looking surprised.

"Oh hi Finn!" She greeted him back when she saw the familiar face.

"This is Mike, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Mike nodded his head.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked lamely. It wasn't what he wanted to know but he couldn't go straight to the point either, that'd be rude.

"We have just arrived, actually." She replied. "What about you?"

"I live here." He stated.

"Oh, cool."

"Where's Rachel?" He finally asked, trying to sound casual.

"She's at home. I asked her if she wanted to come over but she preferred to stay at home."

"Oh." He nodded his head. "Do you guys want to drink anything? I can grab it for ya." He offered.

"No, it's good. Where's the keg?" Mike asked.

"It's over there." Finn pointed to the corner of the room where Sam and one of the football players were talking.

"We can go there. Thanks." Tina said before walking away with her boyfriend.

"No problem. Have fun!" He watched them leave and then sighed, wishing he could be somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Finn stayed at the party for more than half an hour till he decided that he needed to get the hell out of there. He had a couple of beers but he wasn't drunk enough to not know where he was heading.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited with his hand in his pockets, hoping that this was a good idea. He was almost giving up, guessing that nobody was at home or was already sleeping when the girl he was looking for opened the door.

"Hey." He said sheeply. She looked surprised to see him there, he noticed. Finn looked at her, she was on her pajamas, even though he thought she looked cute.

"Finn, what are you doing in here?" Rachel asked shocked to find him at her doorstep on a Friday night.

"Can I come in?" He asked shyly.

"Of course," She spoke letting him in. "Did something happened?" She asked worried.

"No, nothing happened." He assured her.

"Are you drunk?" She smelled his beer as he walked past her.

He chuckled. "I had a couple of beers but I'm not drunk. You see, there's a frat party happening where I live but I'm not feeling like partying so I decided to come over here." He hadn't thought of any excuses to give to her so he didn't have any other alternative but being honest with her.

"Oh."

"I hope its okay."

"Yes, no problem." Rachel assured him with a sweet smile. "I was making some vegan sandwich to eat before going to watch some DVDs. Would you like some?" Rachel offered.

"Sure." Finn was hungry; he hadn't eaten anything in the past few hours. He followed her into the kitchen.

"You can have this one; I'll make another one for myself." She handed him the plate with the sandwich and watched him observe the food for a moment. Reading his thoughts, Rachel spoke. "I can assure you its pretty good." Finn blushed lightly at her right guess. He didn't want to offend her but her assuring look told him that she didn't mind his hesitance.

He finally took a bite of the sandwich while Rachel started preparing her own. "Wow, this is delicious." He said, closing his eyes as he savored it. She giggled watching his face. "See? I told you it's good. It can be healthy and delicious." She told him before going back to make hers.

"Who knew?" He said, teasing her.

After they had eaten their sandwiches, Rachel invited Finn to go watch DVD's in her bedroom and he happily accepted it. If she didn't mind having him in her bedroom, he wouldn't be the one to protest either.

"You can sit on the bed too, there's plenty of space but you have to take off your shoes." She warned him as she kneeled down to grab the box with her DVD's.

"Do you have any preferences?"

"Not really. You can pick whatever you want."

"Can we watch Funny Girl?"

"Okay."

"It's my favorite movie!" She beamed.

"What is it about?" He asked but he didn't listen much because he was staring at her face, at how her eyes lit up while she talked about the movie.

Then Rachel put the disc in the DVD player and pressed the play button before going to her bed to sit beside Finn. They shared her big pillow on their back.

The lights were off, the only light in the room was coming from the screen. They felt comfortable sitting next to each other. Finn tried to pay attention to the movie but every few minutes he would sneak a glance at Rachel, watching her as her eyes were fixed on the screen, paying attention to every little thing like she was watching it for the first time.

At some point she caught him staring at her, he felt a little embarrassed but then she gave him a big smile before turning her head back to the TV, even though the room was pretty much dark, Finn could swear he saw her cheeks turning pink. He smiled broadly, seeing Rachel blush and more importantly, make her blush made him proud of himself. Also it did things to his body that made him think of the mailman.

Every time the Fanny character started sing, Rachel would sing along with her but only in a whisper and all Finn wanted to do was tell her to sing louder so he could hear her sweet voice, but he opted to not say anything.

It was the end of the movie and the character was singing another song when Finn noticed that Rachel wasn't completely sing along to the song and when he turned his head to take a look at her, he saw her crying. He didn't say anything to her, just kept his eyes on her while he paid attention to the lyrics. It was about loving her man unconditionally and while it pained him to think about it, he wondered if Rachel was thinking about that professor while she was singing.

Finn shook his head trying to take these thoughts out of his mind when the movie ended. She wiped out her tears and got up, she stretched her arms and Finn saw her side, wishing he could touch her, and feel how soft her skin was.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" She asked and he had to quickly avert his eyes from her hips and look up her face.

"Yes." It was all Finn managed to say.

"I know it's probably not your type of your movie so you can pick the next one. Or perhaps you probably want to go..." She trailed off, realizing it was late and he was probably tired.

"No, I want to watch another one." He said. "Besides, the party is still going." He pointed out.

"It's true. I haven't heard any noise from outside so Tina is probably still there." She commented. "So what do you want to watch? These are from Tina's collection; she has a lot more than I have." She said handing him the other box with Tina's DVD's.

Finn picked one aimless and gave it to Rachel so she could put on the DVD player. Truth to be told, he just wanted an excuse to be close to her again. Her skin was soft and her scent was addicting.

He watched her the whole time till she turned around to go back to bed to sit next to him. He averted his eyes to the TV, pretending to wait for the start of the movie. He felt her leaning closer to him as she adjusted herself on the bed, this time she covered her legs with a thin blanket and he mentally pouted for getting blocked out from such a great view.

Half hour later, Rachel was feeling a little bit sleepy, she tried to keep herself awake but it was hard when you wake up so early like her did. She didn't know what time was it but it was probably past midnight.

She didn't want to be rude and start sleeping, after all Finn watched the whole film she had picked now she needed to do the same but her eyes were growing tired from watching the screen. It's not going to hurt if I close my eyes for a few seconds, Rachel thought to herself. She closed her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

Finn contained the yawn from coming out. Why did have to pick such a boring movie? He wondered to himself when suddenly he felt Rachel resting her head on his shoulder. He froze and stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then when he heard her breathing becoming heavier he slowly looked down at her face and saw she was sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, she looked so adorable.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, watching her sleep, so close to him that he could feel her breath on his skin. Finn took that peaceful moment to caress her cheek, feeling her soft skin more properly since deep in sleep. Now looking at her so close to him, being able to touch her even in that circumstance, Finn definitely conclude that it had been a good idea leaving the party to go to Rachel's place.

He rubbed his eyes feeling tired. Grabbing the remote that was placed between them on the bed, Finn stopped the movie and turned off the tv. The bedroom went completely dark and Finn tried to get himself more comfortable on the bed without waking Rachel.

He was really tall but luckily for him, he actually fit in her bed so he dragged his body down and adjusted the pillow behind his back since Rachel was now resting on his shoulder. With his brisk movements, Finn felt Rachel stirring up. He almost felt like kicking himself for that but then he felt her moving herself to lay her head comfortably on his chest and then she went back to sleep.

Finn took a sight of her pretty body all draped on him, his chest as her pillow and her tiny hand resting on his stomach. He was doing a little dance inside of him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist before he closed his eyes, drifting off sleep with a small smile playing on his face.

Rachel moved her body, burying her face in the pillow - but it didn't feel like her pillow and it definitely didn't smell like it. With her eyes still closed, Rachel tried to touch the mattress but she felt something different instead of the comforter and when she stretched her legs, she felt a pair of much longer ones tangled with hers. That was weird.

She quickly opened her eyes when she realized that she was laying on a body, a man's body. She rubbed her eyes with her hands as the memories of last night came back into her mind. She had invited Finn to watch movies with her and they had probably felt sleep while watching the second one.

She looked up to see if Finn was still sleeping but found a pair of amber eyes looking directly at her.

"Morning." He said groggily, with a lazy smile.

Finn was in his slumber when he felt a petite body moving on top of him, a tiny hand touching his stomach and he automatically rubbed his hand up and down caressing her side. This felt really good, he concluded contently. Then he felt her stop it drastically, the he decided to finally open his eyes, she was looking down at his body. She was probably trying to figure out what was going on, he thought to himself. After a brief moment, he watched her turn her head to look up at him. He greeted her with a smile, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"Good morning, Finn." She answered him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sleep on top of you." She apologized, getting away from his body to sit up on her side of the bed.

"It's okay." He assured her, missing the warmth of her tiny body.

Rachel stretched her arms and Finn's eyes darted immediately to her lower back, taking sight of her olive skin. She looked to her nightstand to see the clock. "Oh, it's 7am. I guess I need to get up." She stated getting up from the bed. "You can go back to sleep, I usually wake up early."

Only Rachel would get up that early in a Saturday morning. Finn was used to getting up early in the morning on the week but Saturdays and Sundays he would only get out of the bed at 11 am at least.

"Are you sure?" He asked her as he pushed himself to sit up.

"I'm positive. I need to check how Tina is. She probably has a huge hangover." She said before she left her bedroom.

Finn dropped back on the comforter deciding to take a quick nap. He wasn't used to wake up that early in a Saturday morning but he wasn't going to abuse her kindness either. He closed his eyes and let her scent take him over.

Rachel left her bedroom and walked to her friend's room. She opened the door slowly trying not to make any noise as she entered in the room. Tina was draped all over the bed still wearing her outfit from last night. Rachel walked to the window and closed the curtain to block the sun knowing her friend would complain when she woke up. Then she grabbed the small trashcan from under the desk and put beside the bed, in case Tina felt sick.

Taking a full look on the bedroom, Rachel spotted the clock on the nightstand and went over there to turn the alarm off.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She couldn't believe she felt sleep last night without doing those things. After that, Rachel went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She was scrambling some eggs when Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! You're wake up." She stated.

"Yea, I just took a quick nap." He said. "Can I use the bathroom?" He asked politely.

"Of course. It's the first door to your left."

"Thanks."

Five minutes later Finn came back, his face looking fresh but he still had a sleep hair.

"I guess I better be going." Finn announced.

"Won't you like to stay and eat breakfast?" She offered.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." She told him. "Besides, Tina won't get up any time soon and I'd love some company."

"If you say so, I'd love to make you company." He grinned at her.

"Wonderful. Please sit down. I'm going to make some more pancakes."

"Do you want some help?"

"No, it's fine."

Finn sat on the counter watching her prepare them breakfast. He couldn't help but think how this felt nice.

"It's delicious." Finn said with his mouth full. "Sorry." He apologized cheekily which made her giggle.

Rachel sat on the stool next to him and they talked as they are breakfast. After that, Finn told her he needed to go.

"Thanks for everything. For letting me in, the sandwich, the breakfast... I had a good time."

She went to hug him and he bent his big legs to hug her back. He smiled into the hug.

"Me too." She agreed.

"Maybe we can do that again some other time." He suggested.

"I'd love that."

"Cool." He smiled. "Goodbye. I see you next class."

"Bye Finn."

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Please leave a review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! If you guys like my fics, please read "Our Family", I have posted a new chapter recently.** :)

**Chapter 5**

Finn opened the door of his place to find his two friends in the living room. Sam was sitting on the small couch watching TV while Puck laid on the larger one. Finn was surprised to see them already awake.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Puck questioned, noticing that his friend still had on the same clothes from last night.

"Yea, you suddenly disappeared from the party." Sam added.

"Did you get laid?" Puck asked smirking, causing Finn to roll his eyes at the inane question.

"I bet he was with his tutor girlfriend." Sam grinned, knowing his friend had a crush on the girl from the pink papers.

"She's not my tutor." Finn explained. "We're just helping each other." He couldn't help but cringe at his own explanation.

"You mean friends with benefits." Puck concluded, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! Not like that. Besides that's none of your business." Finn got defensive.

"Gee, man. Relax. We're totally cool with that." Puck said raising his hands in defense.

"Was she at the party?" Sam asked curiously.

"No. I went to her place."

"Nice!" Puck nodded in approval, receiving a glare from Finn. He didn't like to hear his friends talking about Rachel like that. As far as he was concerned, he'd prefer them to stay far away from her. He didn't want to mix things up.

"Look, I'm gonna go take a shower and go back to sleep." Finn announced before leaving the room.

"They totally fucked." Puck commented to Sam.

"For sure." The blonde guy agreed, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting Indian style on the couch reading a book when Tina appeared in the living room, looking exhausted.<p>

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I feel like crap. My head hurts." Tina moaned rubbing her fingers on each side of her head. She flopped on to the couch next to Rachel.

"Sorry. Did you take the medicine I left for you on your nightstand?" After Finn had left, Rachel went to Tina's room again and left a pill and a glass of water next to her bed.

"Yes, thank you. And also thanks for leaving the trash can next to my bed, it came in handy."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled.

"Oh, by the way, do you know who Mike and I bumped into at the party?"

"Who?" Rachel asked distractedly, marking the page of the book.

"Your tall friend, Finn."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, he asked for you and I told him that you wanted to stay home."

"Interesting." Rachel nodded her head not saying anything else.

"What time is it? You can go have breakfast if you want, you don't need to wait for me. I'm gonna wait till I feel a little better so I can eat something." Tina explained.

"No, it's okay. Actually, I've already eaten breakfast with Finn." Rachel declared nonchalantly.

Tina quickly turned her head to look at her friend with a surprised expression.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say you had breakfast with Finn or am I'm still under the effects of the medicine and hearing things?" Tina questioned.

"Finn came over last night." Rachel stated naturally.

"Oh My God! Tell me the details!" Tina clapped her hands excitedly, all her attention turned to Rachel who observed her friend's reactions. Apparently her hangover had suddenly disappeared, Rachel thought to herself giggling.

"Well, I was at the kitchen preparing a sandwich for myself when I heard someone knocking on the door and it was him. I was honestly surprised to see him." Rachel confessed.

"Oh, I bet he decided to come over after I told him you stayed het at home all alone." Tina commented with a grin.

"Then he asked me if he could come in and I asked if he'd like to watch a movie, I picked "Funny Girl" of course-"

"Wait. Did he watch 'Funny Girl'? Tinna asked.

"And he stayed awake throughout the whole movie." Rachel stated. "I thought it was really sweet of him since that's not the kind of movie guys like to watch... and he seemed to really enjoy it."

"That's a first. It's hard to convince Mike to watch chick flicks with me."

"I know." Rachel agreed. She would've understood if Finn had asked to watch another movie but the fact that he didn't mind watching it was nice. "Anyway, we decided to watch a second movie, this time I let him choose and I don't remember exactly when, but somehow we felt sleep. All I know is that the next day when I woke up I was practically lying all over him," Tina put her hand up to her mouth surprised. "Then I made us breakfast and we ate together." Rachel finished telling the story.

"Awwwww! That's so cute!" Tina gushed and Rachel blushed lightly. "It was worth staying at home then." She said, nudging her friend.

"I did have a good time."

"That's great, Rachel. Now that there's a new cute guy in the picture, you can finally get over Andrew and move on with your life."

"It's not like that, Tina. Finn is really nice and I like his company but we agreed that it was just just business." Rachel reasoned. Albeit she enjoyed having him around, she couldn't get into a new relationship so soon. She had promised herself that she'd focus on her studies and not get distracted by men.

"Come on, we can all go out together. Like a double date. You always say you can't go out with Mike and I because you don't wanna be a third wheel." Tina complained.

"Well, if Finn agrees, we can all hang out as friends. I just don't like when it's just me and you two because you and Mike are always all over each other and I end up by myself." She protested with her arms crossed.

"Now, you don't have to stay alone anymore.'

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>After they had spent the night together, the next time Finn and Rachel saw each other was in class. Once again Finn had taken her attention away from Andrew while Rachel helped him with the subject they were currently studying. Their plan was working sucessfully.<p>

It was good knowing that he'd always see her once a week but Finn wanted more. He wanted to hang out with her out of class, the only problem was that he didn t have the guts to call her. They had exchanged numbers and sometimes he'd think about calling her, maybe ask something about class but that wasn t what he wanted to talk to her about.

The next day, Finn finally decided to call Rachel.

"Hello?" He heard her sweet voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Rachel. It's me, Finn!"

"Oh, hi Finn! What's up?"

"Not much, I was wondering if you'd like to grab some coffee... with me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head anxiously waiting for her answer.

"That'd be nice. At what time?"

"Are you busy now? I'm at home, I'll just change and can be at your apartment in ten minutes."

"That sounds good to me. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. See ya."

* * *

><p>Rachel had suggested a coffee shop just down the block from her apartment. They were both pretty quiet on the walk over, except for the odd small talk here and there.<p>

They were about enter into the coffee shop, when Finn heard his cell phone ring. Rachel asked him what he wanted so that she could go order while he answered the phone call outside.

While she waited in the line, Rachel watched him as he talked on his cell phone, he caught her looking at him and made a gesture with his hand as though the person he was talking to on the phone wouldn t stop talking and rolled his eyes pointing to the cell which made Rachel giggle.

Finn was still outside when she received their orders so she decided to find a table to wait for him. When she turned around to take a look at the place, the first thing she saw was a pair of green eyes staring directly at her. Rachel almost dropped the cups she was holding when she saw Andrew standing just a few meters away from her. She froze while he approached her.

"Hi Rachel." He spoke softly.

"Hello Mr. Thompson." She greeted politely.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Rachel declared.

"But I do." He stated.

"I'm listening." She spoke averting her eyes away from him.

"Look, I was hard on you when we talked on the first day of class. While I'm your professor now, we can't erase our past." He admitted catching her off guard.

"It's in the past. We can't go back to that." Rachel said shortly.

"That's true. But it's something that can't be forgotten easily."

Rachel coudln't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what Andrew was trying to get from her. He was all cold in class and now all of sundden, he was all smooth saying things like that and mentioning their past.

"I still care about you." He said holding her wrist, caressing it lightly, finally getting her full attention.

"Andrew-" Before she could continue Finn appeared behind her.

"Hey Rachel. Sorry for taking so long." He stood closely next to her and Andrew instantly let go of her wrist and put his hand in his pocket.

"It's okay, I already got our drinks." She gave him a thankful smile.

"Oh hey, Mr. Thompson." Finn finally acknowledged the other man's presence.

"Hey Finn." He greeted his student, glancing between the young pair. "I'm gonna let you both alone. I'll see you two next week in class. Goodbye." He waved at them, taking a final look at Rachel before leaving the coffee shop.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked her with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded her head assuring him. "This is yours." She handed him his cup.

"Thanks." He said grabbing the drink, still eyeing her.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked.

"No. Actually, I need to tell you something. It was my rooomate calling me. He forgot that a package was being delivered in the afternoon and now he's stuck in class, so I need to get back home to receive it for him since he won't be home for a couple of hours." Finn rambled, upset with the change of plans. "Do you want to come over?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure! I wanna see where you leave." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Just bare in mind that it's a guy's apartment, so it's not as clean and organized like yours." He warned.

"Does it smell bad?" She asked and almosted bursted laughing at the expression on his face.

"I hope not." He replied. Maybe it wasn't a good idea taking Rachel to his place, Finn thought to himself. Her apartment was so nice, he didn't want to make a bad impression. He also hoped Puck wouldn't be there.

"I'm kidding, Finn. I'm sure your place is not that bad."

* * *

><p>Finn opened the front door of his apartment and let Rachel walk in first. He sighed in relief when he realized nobody was there. "This is my sweet home." He said sarcastically.<p>

He watched as Rachel took everything in. The living room was bigger than hers; it had two couches, one bigger than the other, a coffee table and a big screen tv. The walls were white and empty and there weren't any objects made of glass, that was a good thing since the place always held parties.

He wondered if she thought that his place was a hell hole or if she at least thought it decent. Finn guided her to his bedroom, thankfully he had cleaned his room a couple of days ago and didn't have the time to mess it up.

When Rachel walked into his bedroom the first thing she noticed was how much smaller it wasthan hers and the second thing that caught her attention was the bed.

"Oh My God, Finn! How can you sleep in this bed?" She asked him, perplexed by the size of it.

"It was between a new videogame or a new bed." He replied shrugging with his shoulders. And the video game won, he laughed nervously.

Finn watched as Rachel went to sit on his bed before he continued. "I've had it since I first moved in here, but I'm gonna buy a new one soon." He explained to her.

He observed as Rachel lay down on the bed, his eyes following her at every move she made. She raised her arms up and adjusted her body till her feet and hands reached both ends of the bed.

"I can reach both ends!" She exclaimed excitedly but all Finn could pay attention to was how her sweater rose up and he could see a little bit of skin between her skirt and top. He licked his lips involuntarialy. Rachel Berry was in his bed, looking all sweet and hot at the same time. Finn had to control himself and not do what he wanted to do most, which was go over there and crawl on top of her. That wouldn't be a good idea, although it was tempting with her looking like that.

Finn was brought out of his (dirty) thoughts when the doorbell rang. "You can stay here, I'll be right back." He told her, she nodded her head to show him that she d heard him, but remained where she was. He gave one last glance at the sight in from of him before he left his bedroom and went to the living room to open the front door.

After he received the package and signed the paper, he put the box on the coffee table in the living room and headed back to his bedroom.

Finn found Rachel still on his bed, but now she was sitting on the mattress looking pensive and distant.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He spoke, she jumped a little when he heard his voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Finn apologized.

"It's okay. I was just thinking."

Finn moved closer and sat down next to her on the bed. "Were you thinking about Mr. Thompson?"

"How do you know?" She asked.

"It was just a guess." He responded shrugging his shoulders.

"I was just surprised to see him there." Rachel stated timidly.

"Was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad but it was not a pleasant surprise either. I just don't know how to deal with the whole situation." She concluded, looking down to the folder hands on her lap.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what happened to you guys?" He asked softly.

"It's okay. I trust you." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I met Andrew during the summer. I went to Chicago to visit my dad's family. I had never been there before, so I wanted to see everything and take pictures. It was my first day in the city and we were in a museum when we first met. We talked and spent the day together, he showed me other places and we exchanged numbers. We spent the whole month together while I was there. We broke up before we left, maybe it wasn't an official relationship, but it felt real and intense to me. And I got my heart broken when we ended things. I spent 3 weeks crying over it, until I realized that I couldn't stay upset forever and I promised myself that I would focus on my studies." Rachel sighed before she continued.

"The first day of class was the first day I saw him again, so it was a huge surprise for me. All those feelings that I had buried deep inside were creeping to the surface. We had such a great time together that month, and I feel like we never really got a real shot at our relationship. So sometimes I wonder what could have been."

Finn listened to everything closely. "I'm sorry, Rachel." He said rubbing her arm.

"It's not your fault." She sniffed.

"I have something to confess." He said.

"What is it?"

"You know I said that I realized that something was going on between you guys by the way you looked at him at class?" He saw her nodding her head so he continued. "Well, I kind of stayed outside the classroom listening to your conversation with him."  
>"What? Why would you do that?" Rachel asked confused.<p>

"I just wanted to talk to you after class but I didn't see you leave, so I waited outside and I ended up seeing you talking to him. I'm sorry, Rachel. I should've told you the truth."

"Yes, you should have. I thought I was being too obvious." She said, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. I just noticed because I was paying attention to you. You were really nice to me and cool and I really wanted to know more about you." He told her honestly, hoping she'd believe in his words and forgive him.

"What about our deal? Do you really need help?" She questioned.

"That's totally true, I swear. I really need help! I'm not smart and I'm slow to understand things." Her laugh made him relieved. "Can you forgive me?" He pleaded.

"Yes. I liked meeting you too." She confessed with a smile which made him smile in return. "And you are smart; you're assimilating the subject pretty well." Rachel told him honestly.

"That's because you explain it pretty well. It's like you speak a language I can understand. And you're very patient with me." Finn told her. He remembered how in high school he had always been called dumb and a moron by everyone, even his own girlfriend. But Rachel was completely different from everybody else, she was special.

"I suppose our deal is working out for both parts." She concluded.

"I guess so." He agreed.

They spent the next hour talking to each other, getting to know more about one another. Rachel told him about her two gay dads and that she was an only child and Finn told her how he was raised by a single mom, he didn't get to meet his father and that he had a step father and a step brother.

The time passed by without them realizing it and they only noticed when they heard someone shouting from the living room. "Thanks, dude!"

Rachel grabbed her cell phone to look at the time. "I have to go now." She stated.

"Okay. I'll walk you to the door." Finn offered.

"I really enjoyed our conversation."

"Me too."

They walked out of Finn's bedroom to find Sam sitting on the couch with his legs dropped on the coffee table, only in his boxers. The blonde guy quickly got up when he saw they had a visitor.

"Hi. I'm sam." He stood up and walked over to the petite brunette. He took a look at her and smiled.

"Sam is my roomate."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rachel." She introduced herself, shooking his hand.

"Me too. It's nice to finally meet his tutor."

"Oh, but I'm not he's tutor. Besides, he doesn't need one, he's very smart."

"Well, I actually need one-" Sam staterted with a lopsided smile, but Finn interrupted him.

"Did you see that your package has arrived?" Finn asked his friend, changing the subject.

"No. Where is it?"

"On the coffee table, it was in front of you." Finn said pointing to the box behind his friend.

"Wow, I did not see it there." The blonde grabbed the box and excused himself before going to his bedroom.

Finn and Rachel shared a look and laughed.

"We should do this again." Finn suggested as he opened the front door for her. "I mean, hanging out."

"Yes, we should." Rachel agreed. They stayed looking at each other for a few seconds till Rachel broke the gaze and walked out of the door. "Bye, Finn." She gave him a little wave.

"Bye, Rach." He replied, watching her leave.

When he closed the door and turned around, he found Sam walking back to the living room and dropping on the couch to watch tv.

"She's cute." Sam commented and Finn only shook his head at that.

Finn was glad he had to deal with only one of his friends, and the least warmest one. He couldn't imagine how it'd be when Rachel met Puck.

**Please read and review! Next chapter will have fluffy/cute Finchel. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's the new chapter:**

**Chapter 6**

It was Saturday night and Finn was alone at home watching TV. Puck and Sam had invited him to go play poker at Artie's house, but he had declined their offer. He had decided to stay at home in the hopes of receiving a call from a certain gorgeous brunette that had been in his mind for the past month. They had been hanging out a lot lately, but Finn felt it wasn't enough. He was almost giving in the temptation of calling her when he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it quickly and looked at the ID and smiled. _It was her!_

"Hey." He spoke casually.

"Hi." She replied a little out of breath.

"What's up?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I know that this is a last minute call but do you have any plans for tonight?" He heard her ask what he was hoping for.

"No not at all. I don't have any plans. Why?" Smoothed Finn.

"Would you like to babysit a two year old boy with me?" She asked hesitantly. "I know this is not the best offer, but I really would like some help." She admitted with a nervous laugh.

"Is it that bad?" He asked amused.

"It wouldn't have been as difficult if this place wasn't unqualified to have infants as guests." Rachel responded evenly.

Finn made a face, not understanding what she had just said. "It's okay. I'll be there soon." He replied.

"Okay. Thank you." She beamed which made him smile. He could totally picture her pretty smile.

Finn hung up his cell phone and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that he walked into his bedroom and put his clothes on, and sprayed some perfume on himself. Just because he was going at Rachel's to help her babysit didn't mean he'd have to leave all sloppy. This wasn't considered a date but he was still going to see her, Finn thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Half hour later, Finn was standing at Rachel's front door waiting for her to open it.<p>

When the door opened, he saw she was holding an Asian baby, and then he took a quick look on her appearance. Rachel was wearing a white shirt and old short jeans. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and he noticed a little sweat on her collarbone. Finn thought she looked really hot.

"Hey." She greeted him breathless.

"Hey." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thank you so much for coming." Rachel spoke, letting Finn in. He looked around the room, noticing how the usually organized living room was a mess, it seemed like a tornado had passed by.

"It's no problem." He responded.

"This is Max, Tina's little brother." Rachel introduced the baby to Finn.

"Hey, Max." Finn spoke to the baby who just smiled and waved at him with his little hand.

"Tina's mom called this morning asking if Tina could watch him over the weekend and Tina couldn't deny it, but she had a play to watch for class tonight so I offered to babysit him." Rachel rambled.

"I was trying to be noble but I honestly didn't know what I was getting into." She laughed lightly.

"Yeah?" Finn asked while Max kept looking at him, he probably had never seen such tall creature before.

"He's a little sweetheart, he doesn't cry much but he does like to mess things up." Rachel stated, wiggling the baby in her arms while he giggled at that.

"I have to admit, I've never babysat before. I'm an only child and back in my hometown nobody wanted to let their kids at the "gay's house"." She quoted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel shrugged off.

"Chel!" Max said trying to get her attention.

"What's that?" Finn asked confused.

"He calls me Chel." Rachel stated holding the baby. "Max, say Rachel."

"Chel!" Max squealed pointing to her.

"See!" She giggled.

Finn smiled at their interaction. "This is Finn. Can you say Finn?" She asked slowly to the baby.

"Fffiinn."

"Oh! That's right." She cheered the baby. "I guess it's easier to say your name."

"I guess so." Finn agreed.

They played with the baby till it was time to give him dinner. Finn was sitting on the couch holding Max on his lap while Rachel gave the formula to the baby with a spoon.

"Good boy!" Rachel exclaimed when Max took all the food from the spoon.

She kept intercalating between giving him the food and wiping his face.

"Let me clean your face." Rachel said as she cleaned the boy's mouth.

After the last spoon, Rachel was about to clean Max's face again, but he had other plans in mind and decided to clean his face on Finn's shirt while he was distracted.

"Oh no!" Rachel cried as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Oh Max." Finn said putting the baby on the couch beside him to take a look on his shirt.

"Come on; take off your shirt so I can clean it up before it's too late." Rachel ordered as she finished cleaning Max's mouth before he could get the couch dirty too.

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse for you to see me shirtless?" Finn joked while he took off his shirt and handed it to Rachel.

"Yes, I had planned everything with Max before you had arrived here." Rachel replied rolling her eyes playfully before she left the room to go clean the stain on his shirt. Finn stayed on the couch with Max who kept throwing the cushions on the floor.

Minutes later, Rachel came back to the living room. "You don't have to worry about your shirt, I know how to clean the dirty from the shirt, it's a little secret I got from my grandma. I put it to dry."

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble." Finn told her.

"It's nothing; I couldn't let you leave with a shirt all dirt."

"Thanks." He gave her a lopsided smile. Just then, she realized he was shirtless. Well, she had realized it before but only now she was really taking full notice of his bare chest and stomach. She licked her lips involuntarily. Was it just her or was it getting really hot? She thought to herself. She shook her head and pulled herself together before Finn could realize she had been staring at him, thankfully he was too busy paying attention to what Max was saying, or trying to say. Rachel smiled at the sight in front her.

"Come on Max, it's time for your bath." Rachel announced clapping her hands. Since Finn stayed with him in the living room, she took the opportunity to prepare his bath.

"This is going to be interesting." Finn commented.

* * *

><p>They were all in the bathroom, the baby was in the bath tub while Rachel sat on the edge of it and Finn was kneeling next to her. Once again, he held the boy while she passed the soap on the baby. Finn tried not to focus on the way her knees kept brushing on his sides as she soaped the boy. Not being able to contain himself, Finn glanced down at Rachel's legs and observed as little drops of water were running down on her skin. He quickly averted his eyes away from the sight; otherwise he'd drop the kid.<p>

At the end of his bath, Max decided to celebrate it by splashing water on the young pair.

"Max!" Rachel squeaked as she felt the water on her body. Finn was able to divert his face without losing the hold on the baby's body.

After Max had quieted down, Finn looked at Rachel. His eyes automatically went wide as he saw that her white shirt was completely soaked and her white bra also the same state, it became transparent, leaving nothing to imagination. He could see the dark aureoles turning hard, Rachel looked like she had came out from a wet shirt contest. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert but he couldn t help himself, his eyes were fixed on her chest area. Luckily for him, Rachel was so worried with the state of her clothes that she didn't notice him gaping at her.

"I'm going to have to change too." She stated as she grabbed the towel and rolled the baby with it. Rachel changed herself after they had changed Max and put him to sleep. They left him in the bedroom and Rachel took the electronic baby sitter with her when they walked back to the living room to order their food.

* * *

><p>After they had finished eating their pizza, they went to Rachel's bedroom and laid down on her bed, facing each other. They were waiting for Tina to come back and they were too exhausted to find anything else to do.<p>

"I think you're going to be a great mom. You're a natural, Rach. You always take care of everyone." Finn commented.

"You really think so?" Rachel asked, surprised to hear that.

"I have no doubt about it."

"I think you're going to be a good dad too. You're going to be the goofy daddy." She giggled.

"I wouldn't mind that." He stated with a smile, locking eyes with her. They didn't know it, but they were both thinking about the same thing.

They stayed in comfortable silence looking at each other; their faces were a mere distance away. They kept getting closer and were about to kiss till the door bell rang. Both of them jumped at the sound. Rachel looked strangely since she wasn't waiting for anyone. "I'll go see who it is." She told Finn as she got up from the bed and gave a quick glance at Max before leaving her bedroom.

Walking into her living room, Rachel looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 10 pm. She got to the front door and stayed on the tip of her toes to look at the peep hole. She saw her friend waiting outside.

"Hey, what happened?" Rachel asked as she opened the door, letting Tina walk into their place.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys. I left late and I still missed something." Tina huffed to herself, dropping her bag on the couch. "Where's Max?" She asked looking around the room, finding the silence too weird.

"He's sleeping in my bedroom. Don't worry, Finn is there with him." Rachel told her friend who grinned at her in response.

"Finn, huh? You invited him to babysit with you?" Tina asked with a knowing grin.

"I was helpless. Your brother is a little something." Rachel smiled thinking about the little adorable but messy boy.

"And Finn accepted your invite? How cute!" Tina beamed. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's assumptions.

"Finn is a great guy and a really good friend. It was much easier with him helping me."

"Oh, you mean easy on the eyes, right?" Tina winked, continuing to tease her friend.

"Stop it! He might hear you." Rachel whispered harshly, trying to look annoyed but failing at it. "You're terrible." She added shaking her head. Images of Finn's bare chest filled her mind and she tried not to blush at the memories.

"Hello! Earth to Rachel." Tina snapped her fingers in front her friend's face, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, I better go back in there, Finn's probably waiting for his shirt."

"His shirt?" Tina asked curiously.

"Yea, Max wiped his face off on Finn's shirt so I offered to clean it and I let it dry."

The Asian girl was about to say something but Rachel gave her a knowing look. "No comments." Tina said as she pretend to zip her mouth with her fingers.

Rachel entered into the bedroom and saw Finn sleeping. She smiled to herself at the sight of the both boys sleeping so peacefully.

She walked over to the side of the bed and started shaking his body softly. "Finn, wake up." She whispered close to his face.

As an instinct, Finn grabbed her by the arm and Rachel lost balance and fell down on top of his body. He was still shirtless. Their faces were inches away from each other, their breathing were heavy. They stayed there looking at each other for a few seconds till Finn spoke.

"Sorry." He apologized groggily. Rachel quickly stood up.

"Don't worry. Here's your shirt, all clean and dry."

"Thanks." Finn said as he put his shirt back on.

Tina went to see her little brother while Finn and Rachel walked toward the front door.

"Thank you so much Finn. I don't know what I'd do without your help." She told him honestly.

"It was no problem. Besides, I had fun." He said, smiling at her.  
>"Me too." Rachel smiled back.<p>

"Rachel!" They heard Tina shouting her name.

"I guess I better leave now." Finn spoke.

"Okay." Rachel went over Finn and hugged him. He was surprised for a second, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back, closing his eyes as her scent filled his nostrils. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Have a goodnight, Finn." Rachel said shyly after they broke their embrace.

"You too."

They say their goodbyes before Rachel closed the door and stayed there for a moment, twirling her hair, deep in thoughts.

"Rachel!" She jumped up, startled by the yell.

"What?" Rachel yelled back as she went to help her friend. She took a deep breath before she entered into the other room.

The night is not over.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Please leave a review! Next chapter: Finn and Rachel going out with Tina and Mike.<strong>

**Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next weekend they had decided to go out together on a double date: Tina and Mike, Finn and Rachel. Tina had suggested it and had even asked Finn if he wanted to go out with them when he had showed up at their place to hang out with her roommate. Rachel shot her a glare at her direction but Tina had just dismissed it. To Rachel's surprise, Finn had gladly accepted the invite.

Rachel had stopped hanging out with the Asian couple for the simple fact that they couldn't get away from each other, she felt like a third wheel. She loved them but she felt extremely uncomfortable whenever they started making out in front of her. Tina understood the situation which was why she thought it would be a good idea to bring Finn with them.

"I cannot believe you asked Finn if he wanted to be my date."

"It wasn't like that, Rachel. I just asked if he wanted to hang out with us."

"On a double date." She quoted her friend.

"Details." Tina shrugged. "Besides, he understood perfectly what I meant. I've mentioned it to him before about how you never go out with us anymore."

"You told him that? When?" Rachel asked confused.

"That night Mike and I went to that party at his place. He had asked about you and I told him that you were at home and that you usually don't go out."

"I can't believe you said that." She said, perplexed.

"Come on Rachel, he already knows you pretty well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're not a party girl, you don't really go out."

"Fine. I'm gonna show you guys that I'm able to have fun."

"That's what I'm talking about." Tina cheered, giving Rachel a high five.

* * *

><p>"Dude! Where are you going?" Puck questioned as he drank his beer.<p>

"Are you going on a date?" Sam asked, turning his head away from the TV to look at his friend.

"I'm going out with some friends."

"Is the hot tutor going?" Puck enquired.

"I've told you, she's not my tutor." Finn corrected irately. "And yes, she is going too."

"Sam told me that he had met her. By his description, I'm looking forward to meeting her." Puck said with a wink.

"What have you told him?" Finn questioned, turning to look at his blonde friend.

"That she has a great ass and amazing legs." Puck quickly responded.

"I didn't use those exact words, but it's true." Sam conceded.

Finn didn't reply, just shook his head.

"Where are you guys going?" Puck asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think some restaurant they like." Finn lied. The truth was that if he had told them he was going to a club, they'd totally invite themselves along and he didn't want to deal with his friends hanging out with Rachel. He knew he had been avoiding their encounter but he had a reason - or many ones - for that matter.

"That sounds cool." Sam said.

"That sounds boring." Puck muttered.

"I guess so." Finn agreed with his mohawk friend. Puck's disinterest was exactly what he wanted. "Aren't you guys going out?" Finn asked them.

"No. The poker game will be here tonight." Sam told him.

"Did you guys buy more beers? Because there isn't enough left over from the last time." Finn warned.

"Shit! Sam, call the guys and ask them to bring more beers." Puck ordered.

"I'm gonna ask them to bring more snacks too." Sam added.

"I guess I better get going." Finn announced as he looked at his watch.

"Have fun!" Sam said.

"Wait!" Puck yelled and Finn turned his head to look at his friend as he was about to leave. "Do you need condoms?"

"Goodbye!" It was the last thing Finn said before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>30 Minutes later, Finn was standing in front of Rachel's door waiting for someone to let him in. To his surprise, it was neither of the girls that welcomed him, as Mike was the one who opened it.<p>

"Hey Mike." He greeted the other guy.

"Hey, Finn." They did an informal hand shake before Mike let him walk inside. "They are still getting ready but Tina shouted a couple of minutes ago that they won't be long." He informed and Finn just chuckled at that.

Both guys decided to sit on the couch and chat a little while they waited for the girls. Five minutes later Tina was the first one to appear in the living room. "Okay, we're ready." She announced. Finn looked behind her, trying to spot the other tiny brunette but didn't see any sign of her. Tina walked past him to greet her boyfriend while Finn stood up and walked a few steps toward the hallway wondering where Rachel was.

He stopped right on track when he finally saw her coming from the other room. He had never seen her look like that. She was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh, she had high heels on, her hair was down and wavy and she was wearing make up. Rachel's wardrobe was totally different from what she was wearing right now but Finn thought she definitely rocked both styles.

"You look amazing." Finn told her.

"Thank you." She said shyly. Rachel was trying to get used to the outfit Tina had picked for her. She had told her friend that this look wasn't her, but Tina had convinced her by saying that it was perfect for her to go out at night in. Rachel had tried to resist a little but at the end she agreed. After all, she wasn't really aware of how the night scene worked, unlike Tina.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said taking a look at the tall guy in front of her.

"Can we go now?" Tina asked.

"Come on." Rachel said, taking Finn's hand and leading the way.

* * *

><p>"See? They can't keep their hands off of each other." Rachel pointed to her Asian friends on the dance floor. They were doing everything but dancing. Finn only chuckled and Rachel joined him. Truth to be told she loved them, she thought they were made for each other. She only hoped she could find someone for her too, like they had found one another.<p>

"I'm gonna go freshen up." Rachel announced. She wanted to go with Tina but it'd be hard to take her friend away from Mike.

"Okay." Finn nodded his head.

Rachel didn't like the idea of going alone but she had no choice other than to go by herself. As she made her way to the bathroom, she tried her best to avoid touching the drunken people around her.

Finn didn't know how long Rachel had gone, but he felt like it had been a while so he decided to go after her and see if everything was okay. He walked in the dark night club trying to spot her till he stopped near the women's bathroom.

"Leave me alone." He heard Rachel say, trying to snatch her arm away from some blonde dude. Finn instantly walked in their direction and took the man away from Rachel and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell?" The guy shouted angrily.

"You stay away from her!" Finn ordered seriously, standing in front of Rachel, using his body as a shield to protect her.

"Come on, Finn." Rachel grabbed Finn's arm, trying to calm him down and get away from there.

"There's going to be a payback." The guy threatened, getting up and pointing to Finn defiantly.

"Get lost!" Finn shouted, not afraid of the guy.

After he watched the guy walk away, he turned his attention to Rachel who was standing behind him looking a little bit scared.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, rubbing his hands on her shoulders protectively.

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured him, trying her best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Do you wanna get something to drink?" He asked.

"Okay."

After the occurrence, Finn and Rachel went back to the bar and had a couple of drinks. Rachel had asked him if he would like to dance but Finn declined, so she went to the dance floor with Tina while Finn and Mike watched them. Some time later Rachel felt tired and complained about her high heels so decided to go sit with Finn while Mike headed back to dance with Tina.

"Do you wanna leave?" Finn asked Rachel after awhile.

"Yes, I'm tired."

"Okay then. Where are Mike and Tina?"

"I think they've already left. Tina said she was going to sleep at Mike's place."

"I'll take you home then." Finn said.

* * *

><p>The pair walked toward the exit together, Finn had his arm around her protectively. They left the club holding hands, the cold night hit them and Finn took off his jacket and offered it to Rachel.<p>

"Thank you." She said, smiling shyly at him as she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. Finn caressed her chin, holding up as he leaned down, their lips getting closer.

"Look who it is. The tall dude and his little hot girlfriend." They quickly moved away, startled by the stranger's voice.

"I've told you to leave us alone." Finn warned, annoyed by the intruder.

"And I've told you there was going to be a payback." The guy fired back.

"Finn, let's go." Rachel tried, grabbing his arm, turning away to go in the other direction.

"Honey, I couldn't see it that well inside, but now I can. Yu have a nice ass, I'd love to tap-" Before he could finish the sentence, Finn punched him in the face.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed in surprise.

"Oh, you wanna fight tough boy? Then let's fight!" The guy exclaimed, as he got up from the floor, holding his jaw. "But I have a few friends that would like to join the fun." He said with an evil grin.

All of sudden three guys made their way toward Finn and started to hit and kick him while other two held him in place, stopping him from getting away.

"Help! Somebody help!" Rachel screamed desperately. Seeing as there was nobody around, Rachel ran to the front of the night club. She saw the security man outside the building and ran toward him.

"Please! I need your help, my friend is being attacked, they're hitting him." Rachel cried.

"Sorry, but I have nothing to do with it." The security guy said.

"Oh yeah? How's the owner of this night club - _your boss -_ gonna react when he finds out that fights are happening in front of his establishment, huh?" Rachel argued.

"Fine! Where's the fight?"

Rachel guided the security guy as quick as possible to where the fight was taking place. The guys were still hitting Finn when they arrived.

"Hey! Hey! Break it off!" The tall black dude ordered. "Get out of here before I call the cops." He threatened.

The guys dropped Finn on the ground and ran quickly, before disappearing down in an empty street.

"Oh, My God, Finn! Are you okay?" Rachel cried out and ran towards him.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" The man asked.

"No, it's not necessary." Finn was able to speak.

"Are you sure? It looks really bad." Rachel tried.

"I'm positive. Let's take a cab and take you home."

The security guy called a cab and helped them get into the car. They sat on the backseat, Finn's head on Rachel's lap while she held him and caressed his hair, his eyes were closed.

She tried to hold back the tears as she remembered what had just happened. Even though Finn was in pain he couldn't help but focus on the feel of her soft hands caressing him.

* * *

><p>They went to Rachel's place since Tina would be sleeping at Mike's. Rachel asked again if he wanted to go to the hospital but he said no. She helped him to her room and lay him down on her bed. She took off his shoes and adjusted the pillow behind him, so he could stay in a sitting position. She told him she'd be right back, as she went in to the other room in search of the first aid kit.<p>

When she walked back into her bedroom, she found him still in the same position, only now with his eyes closed. Her heart ached for him, seeing his face covered with blood and purple bruises.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed next to him and put the first aid box on the nightstand. "Hey." She whispered softly, caressing his jaw line showing him that she was back.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, flinching a little. She opened the box and poured some rubbing alcohol on to some cotton wool. Finn winced in pain when it touched the cuts on his face. Rachel started cleaning the blood on the corner of his mouth, and then she went to clean the cut on his eyebrow. She placed her hand carefully on his chin, taking a look at his face to see if she'd missed anything.

She placed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth and looked at his eyes lovingly as she combed his hair with her fingers.

After she had finished, she put the medicine back in the box, when she heard him groan in pain. She turned her head to him and saw he had a hand on his stomach.

Without saying anything, she started unbuttoning his shirt and helped him take it off, guiding him to lie down on his back. She saw a purple mark on his chest and as she ran her hand on his stomach, she felt him squirm under her touch.

Rachel grabbed some lotion and started massaging his chest area and stomach softly. His eyes stayed fixed on her face the whole time, watching her take care of him. The level of intimacy was immense and powerful. She planted a small kiss on his chest.

She finished the massage and got up to turn the light off, and then she walked back to the bed and lay down beside him. With her head on his shoulder, he automatically wrapped his arm around her waist.

They stayed there for a few moments, with their eyes closed, till they finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm almost done with the new chapter, please leave a review and I'll try to post asap! Happy Holidays!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews! I was wondering if anyone would like to be my beta? I had two but they're pretty busy.**

**Chapter 8**

Finn woke up the next morning, his body still sore from last night. After a couple of minutes, he noticed that he wasn't in his own bed.

He looked at his surroundings and realized that he was in Rachel's room. Finn tried to remember what happened last night; he definitely remembered the fight from the pain he was feeling. Finn looked at her desk and noticed the first aid kit siting there, images of Rachel taking care of him appeared in his mind, and the fact that they had fallen asleep together made him smile, and that despite the circumstances, falling asleep curled up next to Rachel felt really nice.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a cheerful voice.

"Good morning." Rachel greeted him with a sweet smile and a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed? You didn't have to do this." Finn said looking at the tray full of delicious things. He couldn't deny it, he was hungry.

"I know. But I wanted to." She told him honestly. "How are you feeling?" She asked, with a hint of concern in her voice concernedly as she set the tray on the bed in front of him.

"I'm better, I think." He replied, adjusting himself on the bed.

Finn tried to move his arm to grab the food but winced in pain.

"Let me help you." Rachel offered, taking the fork from his hand and feeding him pancake.

"Thank you." He said with his mouth full. "No problem." She answered.

"Is it good?" She wondered.

"Delicious." He responded with a crooked smile.

"Here, I put a straw in your glass just in case." She said, handing it to him.

"Cool! Thanks."

After he had eaten breakfast, Finn was able to stand up and go to the bathroom by himself. When he got out of the bathroom, he decided it was time for him to leave.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Rachel asked, as she helped him walk towards the front door.

"No, it's okay. You have done enough."

"I told you, it was no problem."

"Still, I'll be okay. I'll take a cab, I promise." Finn assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay," She nodded, smiling back at him.

"Thank you again for everything." He said as he walked out of her apartment.

"Take care Finn." She waved at him.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" His friend asked, almost chocking on his food when he looked at Finn's bruised and swollen face.<p>

"Good morning to you too, Sam."

"Seriously Finn, did you get into a fight?"

"Some jerk was hitting on Rachel, I got him away from her, but then he came back with his friend." Finn explained.

"Oh shit." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"You look pretty bad."

"Thanks."

"No, seriously dude. Did you go to the hospital?" Sam asked.

"No, but I'll go today, Rachel took care of me last night."

"So she's not only a tutor, but she's a nurse too?" Sam smiled, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Shut up, man."

"I can go to the hospital with you." Sam offered.

"Thanks."

"Do you want breakfast? There's some ham and eggs in the kitchen."

"No, I've already eaten." Finn stated.

"Of course."

Finn just ignored his friend's snarky comment.

* * *

><p>A week later, Finn was already feeling much better yet Rachel would still always ask how he was feeling. They had been hanging out almost every day, most of the time at her apartment and last Saturday they went out and watched a movie.<p>

It was a new week and they had a new project to make.

Finn had invited Rachel to his house so they could study together, usually they went to her place, but her internet wasn't working and they needed to do some research. The library was his next option, but it wouldn't work and it would be rude of him not to invite her over to his place since he was always at hers. But he had two good reasons: his friends. He was hoping the place was empty.

Opening the door of his apartment, Finn called out his roommate's name but didn't get an answer. He sighed in relief.

They headed straight to Finn's room and when Rachel entered, the first thing she had noticed was the new bed.

"Hey! You bought a new bed!" She beamed, bouncing on to the matress.

"Yea, it was about time, right?"

"Yes, it was."

Rachel got up and went to sit in the chair in front of the computer while Finn plopped on his new bed facing the desk. Since the new bed was bigger, it was closer to the desk but there was still enough space for Rachel to sit on the chair.

They spent the whole afternoon studying, although, sometimes they'd take a break to chat and they even stopped for a short lunch break.

They had switched places and now Rachel was lying on her tummy on the bed while Finn was sitting on the chair doing some research on the internet.

"Hey Rach, I found a website that has good pictures of-" Finn stopped talking when he turned around and saw Rachel's current position.

The last time he had looked behind him, Rachel was sitting with one leg on the bed and the other planted on the floor. Now Finn saw she was lying on her stomach, without her shoes, so he had an spectacular view of her long and tanned legs.

"What were you saying, Finn?" She asked and he realized he had been staring and drooling at her legs for several seconds. Luckily, Rachel kept her face down, as she wrote something on her notebook.

As much as Rachel made studying much simpler and easy for him to understand, Finn had to come to the conclusion that it was hard to pay attention to the subject when your partner was hot like her.

By 7 PM they had finally finished their project. As Rachel was leaving, Finn heard voices coming from the living room and he almost groaned out loud. His friends were home. He had tried to delay this moment but he knew that eventually the time would come.

Puck came from the kitchen and immediately spotted Rachel standing next to his friend.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I didn't know you had a visitor." Puck said.

"But she's just leaving." Finn said quickly.

"Don't be rude Finny D, introduce your friend." Puck retorted.

"Rachel Berry, this is my old friend Noah Puckerman." Finn didn't know why he was being so formal, but in his defence he was not thinking clearly.

"Ms. Rachel Berry. It's nice to finally meet you." Puck said, kissing the back of her hand which made Finn roll his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Noah." She smiled.

"You can call me Puck." He told her.

"I prefer Noah."

"Whatever you like." He winked at her.

"Hey Rachel." Sam said, coming from the kitchen.

"Hi Sam."

"Nice seeing you again."

"Likewise." She replied politely.

"So you were tutoring him?" Sam asked.

Finn was about to snap but Rachel spoke first.

"I'm not his tutor. We were actually doing a project together."

"By the way, thanks for taking care of my boy, he was hurt pretty bad." Puck said.

"It was no problem. That's what friends are for." She said, Finn would look disappointed if it wasn't for the warm smile she gave him and squeeze on his arm.

"I better get going. It's getting late." She announced.

"Bye guys." She said to his friends.

"Bye" They said together with a huge grin on their faces.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Finn asked.

"Not necessary."

"Okay,"

"Bye Finn."

"Bye Rach."

After she'd left, Finn closed the door and stood there for a moment. He waited a few seconds, knowing full well what was coming next. He turned around and saw his friends looking at him with a knowing look and smiling coyly.

"Dude, you should totally invite Rachel to our party this weekend."

"Yeah, she's never been to any."

Finn wasn't sure at first, but they were right, she had never been to one of their parties. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, especially since her friends would come too.

* * *

><p>The next day Finn mentioned the party and asked Rachel if she'd like to go. He was surprised that she had said yes so fast but he was also happy about it.<p>

She was excited to go to her first frat party; she had even offered help to the boys. Before Finn could decline the offer, Sam quickly accepted it.

"I think this couch should be moved to that wall and the center table should be placed on the corner. This way we'd get more room between the living room and the dining room." Rachel instructed as the boys moved the furniture.

"I've never thought of that." Sam said.

"Well, there are simple ways to change the furniture and make a big difference." Rachel stated.

It was just Rachel, Finn and Sam in the apartment while Puck was out buying more beer and other supplies for the party.

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon helping the boys get everything organized, but left a couple of hours before the party started so she could get ready.

* * *

><p>Back in her apartment, Rachel took a shower and got ready for the party with Tina. Rachel was once again wearing a dress that was totally different from what she was used to wear. It was her first time going to a frat party and this time she would only go with Tina since Mike was busy and would only be able to show up later the night.<p>

When they had arrived at the party, the girls tried to find Finn but their tall friend was nowhere to be found.

A cute blonde guy walked over and offered to get them drinks, they headed to the keg with him. Dressed like that, Rachel felt like she belonged there, even if it was just for one night. She wasn't a geek. Most of them probably didn't know who she was. She could let loose and be whoever she wanted to be.

"So you ladies are here by yourselves?" He asked them.

"My boyfriend is coming later." Tina responded.

"And you? Do you have a boyfriend?" The guy asked Rachel directly.

"I don't." She replied nervously before taking a sip of the beer.

The three of them started talking while Rachel kept drinking her beer; Finn was looking from afar and was not happy with the scene in front of him.

At some point, Rachel excused herself saying she was looking for her friend. When she had eventually found Finn, she immediately smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey!" She greeted him with a big hug.

"Hey you!"

"You look handsome." She complimented him, running her hands down his arms. He could tell by the look on her face that and she was already a little tipsy.

"And you look stunning." He couldn't help but compliment her back, it was the truth.

"Have you seen Tina?" She asked, looking around to see if she spotted her friend.

"No. Didn't she come with you?"

"Yes, she came with me but she said she was going to call Mike. He's coming later."

While they were talking, Tina made her way over from behind to them. "He's coming in half hour." She told Rachel. "Hey Finn."

"Hey!"

"See! She really came!" Tina said excitedly squeezing her friend's shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"I can see that." Finn responded amused by Rachel's expression.

* * *

><p>The party kept going and Sam and Puck went to talk to a group of friends. They then asked Finn to help them with something in the kitchen.<p>

The two girl friends stayed in the living room, leaning against the wall near the hallway. Tina was checking her messages while Rachel looked around. She watched as Finn talked to some guy, meanwhile she heard two girls near her talking.

"Look at Frankenteen over there. Always awkward." Sanatana pointed her cup at Finn.

"He'd have some potential if he weren't so stupid." Quinn commented, looking at him with disdain.

"I don't know. His man boobs kinda throws me off." Santana said with a disgusted face.

They laughed together at that.

Near the cheerleaders, Rachel was able to hear their conversation and her blood boiled. She tried to control herself, all she wanted to do was jump on those girls and slap them on their faces, but she couldn't do that. She quickly had another idea.

Rachel observed as the guy had left and Finn was all alone so she walked toward him. The alcohol helped so she felt a little daring.

She stood in front of him to get his full attention. "You're so hot." Rachel said before grabbing him by the collar of his polo shirt and crashing her lips against his. Finn was a little taken aback at first but quickly regained composure and placed his hands on her back, holding her in place. The kiss lasted a few seconds until they both parted to gain their breaths. Rachel gave him a wicked grin and a wink before going back to where she was.

Making her way back to where she wash previously standing, she walked past the mean girls who were all standing there with their mouths open in shock. Rachel smirked to herself as she heard them.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Santana spoke.

"Yeah, he's actually kinda cute." Quinn said and with that, they both made their way over to him.

Rachel smiled triumphantly to herself while Tina came back holding hands with Mike.

"Hey Mike! You came." Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, but I won't be here for much longer, I'm tired." He told her.

"That's okay. I'm already feeling tired too. Never been to a party like this before, it's enough for my first time, right?"

"Absolutely." Mike agreed.

They stayed talking for a while and had a few more drinks until Finn came to talk to them.

"Hey Mike." Finn greeted his friend.

"Hey there!" They did a hand shake.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked directly at Rachel.

"Suure." She said drunkenly.

* * *

><p>Finn guided her to his room and closed the door behind him.<p>

"What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What's up? What the hell was that kiss back there?" Finn asked, pointing to the door.

"Like you just said, it was a kiss." She said evenly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just felt like it. Besides, you kissed me back." She retorted and Finn decided to ignore the last part.

"I know you, there's something else." Finn pushed, knowing she would give in.

"Fine! It's just that- I was hearing some girls making fun of you and I snapped. I wanted to slap those bitches and teach them a lesson, but then I thought it'd be better to kiss you. And it worked!"

"Oh, so you kissed me out of pity?" Finn asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No! I did it to help you." She told him honestly.

"Oh, right? Should I say thank you?" He laughed bitterly before continuing. "Newsflash: I don't need your help!" He yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!" She shouted, taking a step back and putting her arms around herself protectively, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"You're being unfair with me. When we were at that night club and the guy hit on me you went all macho, even thought it wasn't necessary, but I didn't yell at you. Instead, I took care of you and didn't say anything, because I knew you were helping me. That's what friends are for." She said, at this point not caring about the tears running down her cheeks.

Rachel was right. Finn didn't want to admit it but the main reason why he got into a fight with that guy in the club was because he was jealous. And right now he was only frustrated at her for kissing him because he did want her to kiss him but not as a favor to a friend. That's why he snapped, because he didn't have the guts to say that to her.

"Listen, Rachel..." Finn spoke again, this time more calm.

"No, you listen to me. You don't have to worry anymore, from now on I won't help you and you don't need to help me either." She said angrily, ignoring the tears that were streaming freely down her face.

And with that she left before shutting the door of his bedroom. Finn stood there speechless. A couple of minutes later the door opened again.

"Dude, what happened? Rachel left all upset." Sam said.

"Furious is a better word." Puck corrected.

"I screwed up."

"Well, whatever you did, you better go after her and apologize." Sam told him.

* * *

><p>Finn stood in front of Rachel's door knocking loudly, hoping she would answer. He had tried her cell phone on his way there but she had probably turned it off.<p>

"Hi." It was Tina who answered the door.

"Hi, Tina. Can I talk to Rachel?" He asked, hopefully.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Finn. She was really upset. She cried, and had an awful headache. She's sleeping now. You better talk to her tomorrow." Tina told him.

"Ok, can you tell her that I'm really sorry for what I said and that I'll come back to talk to her tomorrow?"

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

"Night, Finn."

"Night."

He left with a tug in his heart. He didn't like them to be like that. It was their first fight and Finn felt like an ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so it was their first fight. But next chapter will be M-rated. ;) Please review. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally an update! As I have said before, this new chapter has some smut. Thank you roguegambit for beta-ing this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Chapter 9**

On the next morning, Finn had woken up not only with a hangover, but also with a heartache. He hated how things had ended last night between him and Rachel. The first thing that came to his mind on the next day was her crying face and the look of hurt in her eyes.

He got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to see her and apologize for what he had said.

Rachel woke up the next morning at 10, so unlike her usual schedule, but she didn't care. For her she'd have preferred to stay sleeping, but Tina had told her she couldn't stay in bed the whole day, although she didn't know why not. The thought of staying in bed was more than appealing.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and then she headed to the kitchen where she found her roommate making them breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Rachel replied as she sat on the counter. "Smells good," she commented lazily.

"Well, it's not good as your cooking but I think it's edible," Tina joked as she placed a plate in front of her friend and sat on the stool next to her with her own plate.

"How are you feeling?" Tina asked.

"A little better."

"Finn came yesterday wanting to talk to you," Tina told her.

"He did?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Yes, he asked me to tell you that he was sorry and that he'd come back today to talk to you," Tine repeated what Finn had told her last night.

"oh"

"Are you gonna talk to him?"

"Of course. I'm upset with him but we're still friends," Rachel concluded.

"What really happened anyway? Why did he get mad?" Tina asked, taking a bite of her waffles.

"I told you. Because I kissed him."

"But you told him the reason?"

"Yes! Then he told me that he didn't need my help and that what I did it was out of pity," Rachel said before eating her food.

"How come he came to that conclusion and why did he get so work out by that? It's not like he's in a relationship."

"I don't know. I was just confused as you are!" Rachel exclaimed frustratedly.

At that moment, they heard a knock on the door.

"Guess you can find out now. I'm gonna be in my room if you need anything," Tina informed Rachel as she stood up with her plate in hand.

"Thanks, T."

Rachel walked to the front door and opened it, finding Finn standing on the other way looking guilty, his tired face mirrored hers.  
>"Hi," he said timidly.<p>

"Hey," she responded softly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Come on in," she instructed, letting him walk inside her apartment. She watched as he stayed standing in the living room with his hands in his pickets, like he had never been there before.

"I'm not good with words," Finn confessed, not sure where to start.

"Well, you were very eloquent last night," she pointed out, sounding more hurt than angry.

"I didn't mean it," he said, locking eyes with her.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Look Rachel, you're really important to me and I don't wanna lose you," he spoke, trying to make her understand that it wasn't his intention to hurt her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and said those things; I know I was a jerk."

"Oh Finn, I just care about you," she cried as she walked in his direction to hug him.

He hugged back tightly. "I care about you too. So much," he whispered in her hair, inhaling her scent. They stayed in each other embrace for a moment til she broke away and guided him to sit with her on the couch.

"Why did you think I was doing it out of pity?" she asked, still confused by it.

"I-," he knew he was being a coward but he couldn't tell her the real reason, as he wasn't even sure how to admit it to himself. "I was being stupid. It was the first thing that came into my mind and it was really stupid. I'm sorry." All he could do was apologize for his behaviour, avoiding to say his reasoning for it.

"I don't like to fight with you," she pouted and all he could think was how he wanted to kiss her lips again.

"I know. Me neither," he agreed. "So do you forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course," she smiled back and they hugged each other once more.

* * *

><p>Things couldn't have been better for Rachel. She and Finn were closer than ever and they had been hanging out with Tina and Mike a lot lately. She went to Finn's place sometimes to hang out with him and his friends. She was doing good in her classes and helped Finn too. Gradually, she felt like she was getting over Andrew and the fact he was her teacher and naturally paying attention to his class without feeling uncomfortable.<p>

She was in her bedroom checking her emails when she saw one that made her take a double take at it. Rachel opened the mail and read the message:

_Rachel,_

_I need to talk something very important to you about your assignment. Can you meet me on this Friday at 4pm at the coffee shop?_

_Andrew_

Rachel felt suspicious at the mail. Why would he want to talk to me outside the campus? But then she thought to herself how she had been able to watch his classes without a problem and his message sounded pretty much distant, very formal. She concluded that there wouldn't be any problem to go see him, besides, it was in a public place.

That same day Rachel mentioned the mail to Tina who told her that nothing could happen since they were outside and he wouldn't be crazy in trying anything. She suggested that maybe this was the perfect opportunity for them to put a final end to their relationship, since they had never gotten a real conclusion.

Rachel also talked about it with Finn, who wasn't really happy about it but also agreed that it was probably to put a final end at things. He wanted to go with her but that'd be weird. He had to prepare things for the party at his apartment. So they agreed in talk about it at the party.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the coffee shop right on time; she looked around the place and spotted Andrew sitting in the back. He looked at her with a smile and waved. She walked toward him and noticed two cups placed on the table.<p>

"I've decided to order the usual, I hope you don't mind" he said.

"It's fine." She said with a slight nod. "So what's so important you want to talk about?" she asked shortly, looking at her cup.

"First, I really wanted to apologize about our first encounter in the classroom. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It was really overwhelming seeing you again after all this time, and in my class nonetheless," the blond young man said.

"I was surprised too, you know."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"What about the assignment?"

"Actually, that was just an excuse to talk to you."

"I can't believe you." Rachel said, about to leave.

"Wait Rachel, please hear me out first," he pleaded and she returned to her seat.

"I just wanna say that I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore. We were in a relationship and now we're professor and student and hopefully in the future we can be friends."

"Maybe."

"You know, I"m actually seeing someone."

"Oh, that's good for you."

"I did it to try to forget you."

"Andrew," Rachel started, not liking where this conversation was heading.

He heard her warning but continued. "It's harder than I thought it would be..." he commented with a nervous laugh.

"I know the feeling," she mused.

"You do?" he asked surprised, holding her hand.

"But I'm working on it, I'm almost there," she told him confidently.

"Well, I cannot say the same. The truth is that I'm still in love with you," he blurted out, his gaze fixed on her.

She stayed speechless for a minute before she spoke. "Andrew? What are you saying?" she asked, wondering if she was hearing things.

"I'm trying to forget you but the truth is that I still love you."

"No!" she said firmly. "That's gotta be some sick joke," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, I've tried to deny it but it's the truth."

"I've gotta get out of here." Rachel blurted out. She got up from her seat not looking at him and walked to the door.

"Rachel!" he called out her name but she didn't care, all she wanted was to get the hell out of that place as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that?" Rachel exclaimed as she put the earring on her. She and Tina were at their apartment getting ready for the party. Tina had asked her what happened when she saw her friend arriving in their apartment in a hurry. After Rachel had calmed down, she started telling Tina what happened at the coffee shop.<p>

When they looked at the time and realized that they should start getting ready soon, otherwise they'd be late for the party.

"Wow. I did not see that coming." Tina said, while applying blush on her cheeks.

"Me neither." Rachel said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, we have a party to go and forget all our troubles." Tina stated and both girl left their apartment to go out and have some good times.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Finn asked her concernedly. They had talked on the phone and when Rachel told him what happened all he wanted to do is punch the guy's face for trying to screw up.<p>

"Yes," she nodded her head but not sounding so sure. "I just wanna forget about it."

A couple hours and many drinks later, Rachel was dancing with Tina till she got tired and walked to where Mike and Finn were talking. She tried to grab the cup from Finn's hand.

"Whoa there, you've had a lot to drink," Finn told her.

"So? Can't I have some fun?" she retorted drunkenly.

"I think you had enough," he said as he took the beer away from Rachel, which made her pout.

"Finny..." she cried, trying to reach the cup but he handed it to someone else.

"Come on," he said, holding her middle as he guided her to his room.

"Here is boring, I wanna go back there," she complained, as she tried to free herself from his steadfast grip.

"No, let's stay here for a little bit," he said, still holding her.

"Okay" She shrugged off, plopping on the bed and he sat next to her.

He noticed how she'd been quietly staring at him. "What?" he asked, feeling self conscious under her gaze and their closeness.

"You're so cute," she beamed, pinching his cheeks.

"Thanks," he muttered, not sure how to take that compliment. Usually puppies were cute, babies and even stuffed animals, but not a grown man like him. He was almost convinced that Rachel would only see him as a friend and that they'd have nothing but a platonic relationship.

But then he noticed the look on her face was something totally different, he had never seen her look at him like that, her eyes were dark, full of lust.

He cautiously watched as Rachel stared at his lips for several seconds; her next movement surely surprised him. She started planting light kisses on his jaw, then slid her mouth down his neck and then back to his jaw, to his cheek, her hot breath tickling his skin, driving Finn crazy.

When she arrived on his lips he quickly spoke. "Rachel, st-" he tried to finish the sentence but it was hard to when she kept kissing him. "Rach,," he tried once more but in vain.

"Finny, make love to me," she said, almost in a purr.

That was it. He gave one last look at her before leaning in to capture her lips. The kiss was heated and urgent, their mouths opened wider pushing their lips hungrily to each other, neither being able to get enough. Finn held her by the waist and pressed her body against his while she wrapped her arms around his neck, after several seconds they broke off the kiss, Finn's lips went to her neck, ravaging her skin.

Meanwhile, Rachel started unbuttoning his shirt as fast as she could, almost ripping off some of the buttons. After she was done, she started caressing his chest with her hands and moaned when he found the sensitive spot on her neck.

Rachel stood up while Finn stayed sitting on the edge of his bed, she placed herself between his legs as she unzipped her black dress and let it fall on the ground, leaving her only in a black strapless bra and matching panties. Finn admired her initially; he couldn't believe it was happening. He held her hips, bring her closer to him and started planting butterfly kisses on her stomach while Rachel's hands went from his hair to his shoulders and back, massaging his skin all the way. He licked her bellybutton while his hands went to cup her butt.

She took his face in her hands for another searing kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth needing to explore every inch. Finn moaned out loud, feeling her part his lips gently, she let her tongue wander inside his mouth to stroke against his. Minutes later, they broke the kiss, each panting heavily. She gave him a big smile and he couldn't help but smile back. It felt like he was in a fucking dreaming.

Then he placed her gently on the bed, appreciating once again her amazing body. Rachel was growing impatient so she started unbuckling his belt and taking off pants. Finn noticed that and he helped her taking it off of him. Finn unclasped her bra and Rachel peeled it off her body leaving her only in her underwear.

"So beautiful," Finn whispered in awe. He leaned down and she felt his mouth surround one of her nipples, circling the nub with his tongue slowly, which made Rachel moan his name in pleasure. Finn thought hearing her moan his name was the best sound ever. After that, he treated the other breast the same way, loving the way he was making her feel.

Finn started planting kisses down her body, tasting and caressing every inch of her soft skin. When he reached to her panties, he looked up at her and she nodded her head reassuring him, biting her bottom lip. He smiled and brought himself up to another passionate kiss, he heard her whimper in his mouth when he traced his fingers, feeling her wet folds through the thin material of her panties.

"Please, Finn," she moaned and he happily obliged. Finn took off her underwear and started pumping his finger inside her.

"Oh Finn!" she whimpered at the first touch. He kept going, eliciting moans of pleasure from her, a sound he was sure he would never get tired of. He added a second finger causing her to scream in pleasure. Good thing the music on the other room was too loud and nobody could hear them. He kept fingering her: two fingers inside while his thumb circled her clit, driving Rachel crazy. He watched her as she buried her face into the pillow and held the sheet tightly in her hands. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and she screamed in pleasured when she came.

After she had came back to her sense, she looked at him lovingly and then grabbed him by the neck to share another intense kiss with him as if she was addicted to them. His lips traveled to her ear, down to her neck where he spent a little time sucking and licking over her skin.

He groaned in her neck when he felt her grinding her leg on his groin that was painfully hard inside his boxers. He left her neck, went to her collarbone, kissing and licking down to her breasts. He took one in nipple his mouth again and she arched her back, throwing her head in the pillow and her hands in her hair. Finn watched everything, knowing that he's the one giving her such pleasure made him even more hard. He left her right nipple and went to the other, giving the same treatment as the first one.

"Condom," she murmured in between kisses and he nodded his head and went to his drawer to grab the pack. He quickly rolled the material on his shaft before positioning himself between her legs. He looked at Rachel once more, she nodded and he entered in her.

Both moaned at the first contact, but more than that, they felt a connection. They stayed like that for a few seconds till he started moving inside of her. The feel of her wrapped around him was indescribable, she was so tight.

Rachel moaned his name as he moved at a very slow and steady pace, trying to preserve the feeling for as much longer as he could.

"Hmm, faster," Rachel pleaded, scratching her nails on his back which made him groan at the sensation.

Finn started going harder and faster as she asked. He kissed her passionately, making her moan into his mouth. She was getting closer and closer by the way she was biting her lips, he was close as well. He started pinching her clit with his fingers and that was enough for her to scream in pleasure and send her over the edge, Finn followed closely her behind. He collapsed on top of her.

They stayed in the same position for a couple of minutes, their breath going slowly to normal. He wanted to stay inside of her, the feel was amazing but he knew he had to get off her because of his weight, not that she minded since she kept her arms wrapped around his back.

Finn finally got up, took the condom off and threw it in the trash can next to his drawer before he put his boxers on and laid back on the bed with Rachel, who had her eyes closed, already falling in sleep.

They both fell sleep in each others arms, not thinking about what had just happened. They'd have to deal with the consequences tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the morning after, what's gonna happen then? And maybe some RachelCarole interaction soon?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's a new chapter as I had promised, I wanna thank roguegambit again for beta-ing this chapter. **

**Chapter 10**

Rachel woke up but kept her eyes closed, feeling a little sore. She stretched her arms and felt like she had hit something hard. That's when she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Looking at her surroundings she could tell that it was, in fact, Finn's bedroom. Memories of what had happened last night played in her mind and she could feel that she was naked under the covers. She turned her head to her left and saw Finn was already awake, his eyes meeting hers.

"We did it, didn't we?" she asked him.

"I'm pretty sure we did," he affirmed.

They stayed in silent for a few minutes, both staring at the ceiling till Rachel finally spoke again. "Oh my God! Is it gonna be awkward between us from now on?" she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"Of course not!" Finn denied. She still had her faced buried in her hands when Finn said softly to her, " Hey, Hey. Look at me." He gently shook her arm whilst talking to her and she hesitantly looked at him from between her fingers.

"Do you want it to be awkward?" he asked and she quickly shook her head. "No."

"I don't want it to be awkward either, so if I don't and you don't then there's no reason to *be* awkward," Finn stated matter-of-factly. His answer made Rachel smile brightly.

"You're the best!" She beamed at him and kissed his cheek.

"So how are you feeling? Are you hungover?" he asked.

"Not so much," she responded. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she announced before wrapping herself with the blanket to cover her body, although Finn had already memorized every inch of her body. She also grabbed his shirt before leaving the room.

"Okay," he said, watching her walk out of the door before he dropped his head in the pillow with a big sigh. He was being honest when he said he didn't want things to be awkward, he in no way wanted to ruin their friendship. Although he couldn't say he regretted what happened last night, sure they were drunk, but he still knew what he was doing and he thought Rachel was aware of what was happening too.

Perhaps Rachel was looking for some sort of consolation or wanted to forget her afternoon with Andrew, either way Finn didn't care. She needed him and he was more than glad to be there for her.

He knew that he got a little pissed when she kissed him the other time, but the truth was that he was frustrated with himself and took the blame on Rachel, which was unfair but this time he didn't think about the consequences or anything else besides her, them. That was all that mattered at that moment.

Finn was so deep in thought that he had forgotten that Rachel had been gone for a while and hadn't come back yet. That made him a little worried so he got up, put his boxers and left his room.

He walked through the hallway and when he passed by the bathroom he saw the door open and nobody was inside, he frowned at that so he continued walking till he got to the living room and the view made his heart skip a bit.

Rachel was a little bent over, wearing his shirt that was riding up, barely covering her ass as she grabbed the empty cups and threw them in the trash bag. Finn couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wearing his shirt (which looked ten times better on her), her hair was a little messed up and her face clean, without make up. He thought she looked breathtaking and completely adorable by the fact she hummed songs while she did her task.

"Hey you," he spoke softly, not trying to startle her.

She looked up from where she was and smiled at him before answering. "Hey."

"I thought you had left without saying goodbye or anything," he half joked. He didn't think she'd leave but he did get a little bit worried by her absence. She laughed at his comment and that made him relax, sensing their comfortable banter flow naturally.

"After I left the bathroom I went to the kitchen to drink some water and then I saw the room and decided to do some cleaning," she explained, motioning to the area around her that still had trash over it.

"You didn't have to clean the mess, you know?"

"I know," she nodded. "But I wanted to. Besides, it's actually making my headache go away." They chuckled at that.

"Let me help you then," he offered, with a lopsided grin on his face.

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they cleaned the living room. Sometimes they'd speak to each other and sometimes Rachel would caught him staring at her legs, which made him look away quickly trying not to blush.

* * *

><p>"Oh My God!" Tina exclaimed, perplexed by the news (information?). The two roommates were in their apartment, sitting on the couch as Rachel shared the news with her friend.<p>

"Yes," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You're kidding right?" Tina asked, still not believing in what she had just heard.

"No."

"So you and Finn slept together?" The Asian girl repeated what friend had said a couple of minutes ago.

"I've already told you that," Rachel replied. She was starting to get annoyed by the repetitive conversation.

"But how did that happen?" Tina wondered, wanting to get more details.

"We were both drunk. I was upset about the Andrew encounter and one thing led to another and it happened." Rachel finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." She shook her head. "The only thing I was afraid of is that it'd jeopardize our friendship but we talked about it and Finn was really understanding," Rachel assured.

"How was it?" Tina asked curiously.

"It was great," Rachel couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"What's that mean?"

"I don't know. Finn never said he was interested in something more. And after Andrew, I'm not in the place of putting myself out there."

The thing is, Rachel knew the mutual attraction they had for each other but she never thought much about it since they were friends and she was still trying to forget about a guy before thinking about a new one. She knew that what she and Finn had was something special and it wasn't a drunk one night stand wasn't going to change that either.

After the encounter with Andrew, all she wanted was to forget that afternoon, forget about him and Finn was there for her when she needed him.

"You're right," Tina concurred. "Alright, so what are you gonna do this Thanksgiving?" Tina asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. Seeing as my dads haven't called yet, I think I'm gonna be staying here."

"Sorry I can't invite you but you know how my mom is about the food and our family's tradition."

"It's okay. Besides, I'll have plenty of time to organize my room and study"

"Rachel, your bedroom is the cleanest room in the house and who studies during the holidays?" Tina argued.

"Hey, that's my way of fun," Rachel defended herself.

"Whatever you say," Tina shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>It was almost 5pm and Finn was laying in his bed waiting patiently as he took another glance at the clock. At that exact moment the door of his bedroom flew open as the person he had been waiting for had finally arrived.<em>

_"What took you so long?" Finn asked but she didn't reply, only shut the door behind her and jumped on the bed on top of him. Her lips quickly found his in a passionate and urgent kiss._

_"The damn professor kept talking about the assignment after the class was already over. I was about to run out of the classroom," she finally replied between kisses._

_"I'm glad you're here now," he gave her a lopsided grin, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"Me too."_

_"Rachel.." he moaned her name as she took his earlobe between her teeth._

_He helped her take off his shirt and then hers. She made him lie on his back on the mattress as she stayed on top of him, caressing his chest for a moment as his hand went behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting the material slid down her shoulder and arms._

_He stayed still, taking the view of her beautiful body; she was topless on top of him. Rachel started getting impatient and took his large hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. Finn caressed her soft mounds, watching her close her eyes in pleasure and moan his name as he pinched her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. _

_"It's time for you to lose the pants, Hudson," she stated in a sexy voice and when she was about to touch his manhood he heard a buzz near his head._

He was having a wet dream about Rachel once again.

Finn groaned as his cell phone kept buzzing so he went to answer it, without looking at the id.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Finn? Honey?"

"Yes, mom?" he answered awkwardly since his hard on was still painfully visible. Talk about bad timing.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of." There was no reason to lie to her.

"Oh well, I called to remind you about Thanksgiving," Carole spoke.

"Yes, mom. I know."

"Have you asked Rachel if she has any plans for the holiday?" she inquired. He couldn't help but be amused by the fact that his mom knew Rachel's name already. Granted, he had talked about her every time he talked to his mom. It'd be something hard to forget.

"No mom, not yet." he answered.

"Finn, hurry up! You can't ask her at the last minute," Carole complained. "And don't forget to mention that I'm really looking forward to meeting her," she added.

"I won't forget mom." he replied, rubbing his face tiredly.

After they had slept together, Rachel and Finn kept their promise and continued their friendship without being awkward around each other and it wasn't just an act.

When he hung up his cell phone, Finn got out of the bed and grabbed his towel to take a shower. He definitely needed a cold one after the dream he had.

That was not the first time he had a sexual dream with Rachel. It started after they had slept together and the dreams felt so real that he would wake in the middle of the night and head straight to the shower. He felt like a pervert, but he could not control his brain nor his body when the images of a very naked Rachel popped in it.

He was going to watch a movie with Rachel at her place that night. He'd take the opportunity to ask her if she had any plans for Thanksgiving and if not, he'd ask her if she'd like go to his family's. He secretly hoped for a positive response.

* * *

><p>Later that day Finn arrived at Rachel's right on time as she declared when she opened the door with one hand and with her other hand holding a bowl of popcorn. He was the one in charge of picking out the movie this time around and he had chosen a scary movie. Finn knew how much easily Rachel got scared and she would always bury her face into his chest at every scary part - which was always most parts of the movie.<p>

"Can I look now?" she asked, her face still hiding into his body.

"Yes."

She turned her head to the screen and opened her eyes and automatically screamed at the scene she saw.

"You liar. You're terrible," she said, hiding her face in his shirt again and smacking his chest which made Finn laugh in amusement. Then he took the opportunity to snuggle her closer to him.

After the movie was over he decided to ask her the question before he lost the chance. They were in the kitchen chatting and eating like they usually did. His friends would always say those were actually considered dates with Rachel but he preferred to not thinking like that.

"So, what are you gonna do this Thanksgiving?" Finn asked nonchalant.

"I'm gonna stay here."

"What? You're not going to your dads'?"

"No, they're gonna be out."

"You and Tina are gonna stay then?"

"No, Tina is going to her family's home. She had invited me but we know how her mom is with her traditions. It's okay I can stay."

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked nervously. That wouldn't be too forward right? They're friends.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't. Actually, my mom asked me to invite you," he confessed sheepishly.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a tone of surprise in her voice. They often talked about their families but she didn't know how much Finn talked to his mom about her.

"Yeah, she's really looking forward to meeting you. She actually called me today demanding that I invite you," he admitted with a light chuckle. He thought his mom was probably more looking forward to meeting Rachel than seeing him again. And he was a mama's boy.

"Well, I guess then you can tell her that I'm going. I'd love to meet her," she beamed.

"Great," Finn said, happy with her answer.

Rachel felt a little excited at the thought of meeting Finn's family and his hometown and Finn was relieved that Rachel accepted his invite.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of this chapter? Please leave a review! :) Thanksgiving at the Hudmmel's next!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! And big thanks to rogugambit for beta-ing the new chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

They waited outside the house for somebody to open the door after Finn rang the door bell. A couple of minutes later they could hear a voice of a woman shouting excitedly inside. "Burt, they're here!" That was Finn's mom coming to answer the door.

Carole welcomed the young pair with a big smile. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hey mom," Finn spoke but Carole totally ignored him, only focusing on the petite brunette standing next to her son.

"You must be Rachel," Carole stated looking at Rachel, who nodded her head and smiled at the older woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hu-" she was interrupted before she could complete the sentence.

"Oh please, call me Carole," Finn's mom said before giving Rachel a big hug. "It's nice to finally meet you too."

Finn stood there watching the scene with a happy expression on his face. The two important people in his life were instantly getting along.

"I really wanted to meet the girl my son couldn't stop talking about," Carole confessed.

"Mom," he groaned, his face going red in embarrassment, but the two women only giggled.

"Please come in," Carole instructed, ignoring her son's complain. As they entered into the house, Burt finally showed up in the living room and introduced himself to Rachel while Carole hugged Finn tightly.

"It's so good to see you, honey," she spoke contently.

"Same, mom," Finn smiled into his mother's embrace. He really missed her, which made him feel a little guilty for not visiting her often. Carole was a single mother and raised Finn all by herself so they were really close back then, but when Finn went to high school, he spent most of his time hanging out with his friends. During his sophomore year, Carole had met Burt and they started seeing each other. At first, Finn wasn't entirely keen with the idea of his mom with a man, but gradually he realized how Burt made her happy so he accepted their relationship.

It was when he got into college that things had changed. The parties and all the nights out made Finn a terrible student and Carole totally disapproved her son's new lifestyle which made Finn distance himself from home.

Now that he was back on track he could return to Lima and spend some time with his family.

"Finn, you know where your bedroom is. Everything is exactly where it had been since when you left," Carole said. "Now Rachel, let me show you the guest room," Carole announced, guiding Rachel upstairs as Finn followed them as he carried Rachel's pink suitcase.

As they walked down the hallway of the second floor, Carole showed Rachel where the bathroom was while Finn left his own suitcase in his bedroom and headed to the other room.

"There are clean towels in the drawer and you can place your belongings there too," Carole finished giving Rachel the instructions. "If you have any questions don't hesitate in asking. I'm gonna go down stairs to look at the food, you two are probably hungry. Please make yourself comfortable," Carole completed with a smile.

"Thank you so much Carole," Rachel said with a bright smile.

Carole walked to the door and caressed her son's cheek and smiled at him before she left the room. The two friends stood alone in the bedroom looking at each other till Finn finally spoke.

"Here's your suitcase."

"Thank you very much, you're very chivalrous," Finn grinned, this time knowing what that word meant. Rachel opened her suitcase and took out the toiletry bag and put it on the top of the dresser.

"No problem," he replied, plonking himself down on the bed.

"Your mom is lovely Finn," Rachel commented while taking her clothes out of the suitcase and putting in the drawer.

"She seems to like you too," he told her. "She practically gave all attention to you and ignored me," he finished, rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Aw, are you jealous?" She teased him, pinching his cheeks playfully.

"No, I'm not," he denied.

"Yes, you are. You're such mama's boy," she said giggling.

"Can we go now? I'm hungry," Finn complained, rubbing his stomach.

Rachel closed her suitcase and took him by the hand, "Yes mama's boy, let's go. But let's wash our hands first."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the dinning room, the table was already set. Burt wanted to sit and start eating but Carole told him to wait for the kids. The young pair walked down the stairs still holding hands without noticing it, but when his mom watched the scene with a big grin on her face they quickly let go of each other, feeling a little awkward.<p>

"Everything looks delicious," Rachel stated looking at the dishes. Albeit she was tiny and had a somewhat strict diet, Rachel loved to eat a good and big meal.

"As you can see, I've also made vegan friendly dishes," Carole motioned to the plates. "Stuffing, creamed corn, vegan mac and cheese, and green bean casserole and if you ever want to try them, let me know and I'll be glad to send you some recipes."

"Thank you Carole. Although I didn't want to cause any trouble," Rachel said.

"No trouble at all. I've had planned the menu before hand," Carole assured the young woman. "Besides, Burt is on a diet and he can't eat fat, so I try to make healthy dishes."

"Yeah, Burt loves his new diet," Finn said sarcastically and his step father only grumbled in reply.

They positioned themselves around the table to pray. After that, everyone sat down to eat with Finn and Rachel sitting beside each other. Finn looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile as they started serving themselves.

During the meal, they started to chat. Finn talked about his second year on college and Carole tried to get to know Rachel a little more.

"So Rachel, do you have any siblings?" Carole asked.

"No. I'm a only child."

"So you're not used to big family reunions?" Burt asked.

"Not really, it's always been just my dads and I."

"It's always been me and Finn too but since I've been with Burt, we usually go to his family reunions. His side of family is really big."

"Oh, I wanna have a big family in the future," Rachel said excitedly.

"Really? How many kids do you want to have?" Carole asked with a certain interest.

"I wanna have like nine." Finn choked at her response.

"That seems an awfully lot," Burt commented.

"Well, I guess that's too many but maybe six at least," She chuckled. "I'm a only child and I've always wanted to have siblings. Maybe that's too crazy, but I'd like to have a handful of kids."

"Oh that's not crazy at all; I'd like to have many grandchildren too."

"Mom!" Finn retorted.

"What? I'm just saying," Carole shrugged off.

"So Burt, did Kurt say when he's coming home?" Finn asked, changing the subject.

"It only depends of his boss," Burt explained. "He said he's like Meryl Streep's character in... what is it the name of the movie?" He asked, turning to Carole.

"Devil Wears Prada."

"That one. I'm not sure what that means but sounds like unpredictable."

"Kurt is intern in a fashion magazine," Finn told Rachel and she nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>After they had finished eating, Finn and Burt went to watch football game at the TV area located in the basement while Carole and Rachel stayed in the living room to continue their conversation.<p>

At one point when Carole talked about Finn's childhood, she - like every proud mom - decided to show Rachel the pictures of when her now big boy was only a little kid.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he was blonde," Rachel exclaimed as she looked at the picture of a two year old Finn.

"Yes, he was blonde till he was five years old," Carole stated with a smile. "Wasn't he cute?" The mother gushed.

"Super cute," Rachel agreed.

"Look, he loved this teddy bear," Carole pointed to another picture of Finn holding a teddy bear that looked as big as him at the time.

"It's hard to believe that Finn was once a tiny kid," Rachel giggled. One of her dads was very tall, but she had never met anyone of her age as tall as him. Granted, all tall guys she had seen in high school and college were jocks and she was definitely not part of their friend's group.

"Since Finn had gone to college, I've been constantly checking these albums with his pictures. I used to take a lot of pictures of him back then and now I can see them and remember those moments," Carole said, touching the photo thoughtful. "I miss those days," she commented. "It was tough being a single mom and raising a kid by myself but it was so worth. I never regretted it."

Rachel watched the older woman talk with a longing expression. "I know I've said I wanted to have a lot of kids but deep down I'm afraid that I'm not gonna be a good mother," Rachel said a timid voice.

"Oh sweetie, of course you will," Carole tried to assure the young woman. "I understand if you don't like to talk about it, but what happened to your mother?"

"I had a surrogate mom. I've only met her once when I was sixteen years old, I wanted to get to know more of her but..." She paused and sighed with a small cry. "She didn't want me," Rachel finished with a little sniffle. "I just never understood why she never wanted me, if I had done something wrong," she cried, shaking her head.

"Oh Rachel, come here," Carole said and hugged the tiny brunette tightly to herself as she cried in her arms. "There's nothing wrong with you," she assured her, "no mother should reject their own child."

"Thank you, Carole," Rachel said.

"You're welcome sweetie," Carole replied, wiping the tear from Rachel's face and sending her a smile which the girl returned timidly.

"You know, if you need a mother figure to talk about anything you can always count on me."

"I'd love that." Rachel smiled as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later Finn came from the other room. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"We were just talking and getting along," his mother responded.

"Your mother showed me your baby pictures," Rachel told him.

"Mom, not those pictures. Why do you do that?" Finn complained embarrassed.

"Why not?"

"Yeah Finn, you were adorable back then," Rachel said.

"Back then?" he frowned.

"Yes, not so much now," she teased.

"Funny."

Carole watched the cute banter between the two friends with a big grin, noticing how comfortable they were around each other.

"It's getting late, I think I'm gonna unpack the rest of my stuff now," Rachel announced before turning to Carole. "Thank you so much for the talk. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too."

Finn stood there observing the two women interaction before Rachel got up from the couch and passed by him, they shared a look and then Rachel walked upstairs, his eyes following her till she was out of his sight.

That's when he turned around to his mom, who was staring at him with a knowing look. She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Sit here son," she instructed and he obliged.

"Were you two talking about me?" Finn inquired.

"About your baby pictures," she replied simply.

"What else?" he asked curiously.

"Girl stuff."

"You're not gonna give anything else, aren't you?

"No."

"Fine," He conceded.

"She's awesome, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," Carole concurred. "I'm glad you've met her," she completed.

"Me too. I have to say it was unexpected but I'm glad that somehow we've met."

"She helped you get back on track."

"I'm in love with her, mom." Finn blurted, not able to keep this secret to himself anymore. His friends always teased him about his relationship with Rachel, but he had never told anyone how deep his feelings for her were.

"I know that son," Carole said honestly, not surprised by his confession.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm your mother. I should know you better than anyone else," she answered matter of factly.

"I've never felt anything like this for anyone before," he admitted.

"I know and I can tell that she likes you too." Finn turned his head quickly to his mom, surprised by her revelation. "Maybe she hasn't realized it yet but she does," Carole assured him.

"It's all Andrew's fault," Finn said shaking his head.

"Who?" Carole asked confused.

"It's her ex. She wants to move on but he doesn't leave her alone and keeps giving false hopes to her," he said, frustrated, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see," his mom nodded in understand.

"What should I do?" he asked, looking at her with sad eyes and a hopeless expression.

"Well, from what I've know you and from what I've seen the interaction between you two today, I see how really close you two are," Carole stated and received an affirmative response from her son before she continued. "You two are set in a friends zone, and if you'd like to move forward, you have to show her that you want something more."

"Like signs?" he asked.

"Yes, don't go too forward because that would make her more confused, but you can demonstrate to her with simple gestures that you don't wanna be just her friend."

"Thanks mom," he hugged her.

"You're welcome honey. I just want you to be happy and I can see how happy you are around her."

"It's true," he agreed, not hiding his smile.

"I can't wait for my grandchildren," she beamed.

"Mom." Finn chided. He thought his mom was getting ahead of herself.

"I'm kidding."

"Right."

Mom and son talked for a while till Rachel came back down the stairs, she didn't have tears anymore on her eyes and her face was clean and she seemed more content.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to go up stairs see if Burt is awake," Carole excused herself and let the two young friends alone in the living room.

"Do you wanna go stay outside at the porch?" Finn suggested.

"Sure."

They went outside and sat next to each other on the bench just watching the view in a peaceful silence around the neighborhood.

"It must had been nice growing up here," Rachel commented.

"Well, I actually wasn't raised here. I only moved to this house when I was in high school and my mom married Burt," he explained. "I lived in a house not so far away from here. It was a small house though."

"Where did you get this scar?"

"It was at the other house, I was eight and I was trying to help my mom with the table that was broken so I used the hammer."

"On your hand," she finished with a chuckle.

"That was painful," he said with a slight cringe, remembering the moment.

They continued their conversation about their childhood stories. Sharing things they didn't know about each other yet.

"I really like your mom," she told him truthfully.

"She likes you too."

"I'm glad. Moms tend to not like me," she tried to joke but it came out shallow.

"Hey, this is not true," he said looking directly in her eyes, gently grabbing her chin up. "She truly liked you and it matters to me, because you very important to me," he said in a serious tone.

"You're very important for me too," she replied with a sweet smile.

They stayed sitting by the porch till started getting dark and cold outside and they entered into the house.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt arrived at the house and Finn introduced his step brother to Rachel and they quickly bonded over musicals and Broadway. He was happy that his family had welcomed Rachel so well.<p>

Finn finished eating his sandwich and headed to the basement where Kurt and Rachel had been for the past hour watching a movie. When he got there he found the two of them sitting next to each other on the couch, tissues in hand and tears in their eyes. Finn looked at the TV and saw the familiar scene playing on the screen. _Of course they're watching "Funny Girl"_, he thought to himself.

He walked over them and sat next to Rachel, who automatically placed her head on his shoulder like they always did when they watched movies in her bedroom.

"Aren't you guys tired of watching this movie?" Finn asked and received pair of glare from his friend and brother. "Fine. I didn't say anything," he said, raising his hands in defense.

The movie was in the end so when it finished Kurt changed the channel to find something else to watch. It was hard to find something that pleased the three of them but they all finally agreed on watch a Friends re-run that had just started.

Ten minutes in the episode and Kurt left the place to answer a phone call. Apparently his boss wanted him to do some research on the internet about different types of feathers.

When the episode finished, Finn looked down and saw Rachel was sleeping. He tried a few times to wake up her by calling her name and nudging her shoulder but she only snuggled more on his side.

Then he decided to take her to her room so he wrapped his arms around her bridal style and carried her, heading up stairs to her bedroom.

He gently placed her on the mattress and pulled the blanket over her tiny body. He leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering goodnight to her and when he was about to open the door he heard her voice.

"Finn," his name came out of her lips in a whimper.

He froze at the spot and turned around his head to see if she had woke up but she was back sleep.

_Was she having a dream about him? If so, what did that mean?_ He wondered to himself.

"Don't get too worked up," he scolded himself, shaking his head.

He may not know if Rachel was actually having a dream with him but he sure knew he was going to dream of her.

Like many other nights.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? <strong>

**Next chapter is Rachel's birthday. What's gonna happen then?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again rogue gambit for betaing this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

Rachel's birthday was in only a week and Finn had plans of taking her to dinner after she had commented on how she didn't want a big party, only close friends would be invited. Her birthday was on a Friday but they were going to celebrate it on Saturday night at Finn's place. Finn decided to take the opportunity to have alone time with her on Friday night.

Since he had that talk with his mom, Finn had tried to think of ways of giving Rachel signals about his feelings towards her. But, he had to admit that hadn't been very successful. Spending the holidays at his family's home with Rachel had been awesome. Finn showed all the places he used to go when he was younger to Rachel and eve shared some of his stories with her. As they strolled his hometown, he even introduced her to some of the people he knew back then. It felt nice. Plus, his family loved Rachel and his mom even made her promise to come back some time.

When they returned home, they were back to their regular schedule. Most of the time they had spent together was to study for tests, and Rachel was helping him a lot - which he was thankful for that. Finn was looking forward to the weekend; he hoped things between them would progress by the end of the weekend.

He even asked for Tina's help with his plan. She was going to leave the apartment after lunch so Rachel would be alone by the time he arrived there to surprise her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Tina were sitting on the couch in their living room talking about Rachel's party. Although Tina was organizing the party with Finn – it was going to be at his place after all – she had asked her friend what she wanted or didn't want - like the cake since Rachel was vegan and had indicated am excellent bakery that made vegan cakes - but overall they kept some surprises from Rachel.<p>

"Andrew sent me another email," Rachel commented after they had finished discussing about the preparations for the birthday party.

"And what did he want this time?" Tina asked.

"He said that he wanted to give me my birthday present."

"No. I've been ignoring him since that time."

Andrew still tried to talk to Rachel after his classes but she ignored him. She didn't understand his sudden interest in her again, but she wasn't going to go ask him either. Rachel wanted to stay away from him. She concluded that in order to move on, you'd have to let go but apparently Andrew was not getting the memo.

"You know, I think you need to go out with a guy," Tina suggested.

"You want me to go out with a guy?" Rachel repeated surprised.

"You know Rachel, it's been months since you went on a date. Actually, you haven't go out with any guy since you and Andrew broke up," Tina pointed out. "You should do something about it."

"It's not like I have a list of admirers."

"What about Finn?"

"What about him? We're friends," Rachel quickly replied.

"Friends that could be something more."

"What are you saying? That I should ask Finn out? I'm not gonna ruin our friendship just so I can be in a new relationship," Rachel said defensively.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what?"

"I'm saying that maybe if something comes up, you shouldn't be closed to anything that shows up."

"I won't," Rachel assured her friend.

"Good," Tina smiled.

Tina was doing her part.

* * *

><p>"Since there isn't going to be a party for Rachel's birthday then what are you guys gonna do?"<p>

"We're still going to celebrate it on Saturday," Finn reminded his friend. He had told Puck and Sam about the party and invited them.

"You know what I mean," Puck insisted, glaring at his friend.

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"He means if you two are going to celebrate her birthday on Friday. Just the two of you, alone." Sam explained.

"I-.." Finn started hesitantly. "I intend on taking her out on a dinner," he blurted.

"Nice," Puck smirked.

"Have you asked her out already?" Sam questioned.

"I want to make it a surprise."

"Then are you going to ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend?" Puck asked.

"Maybe."

"Dude, you need to step it up and soon," Puck exclaimed.

"What's that mean?" Puck only rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond.

"Surprising her with a dinner is nice, but you have to tell her that that will be a date, otherwise she'll just think you're taking her out because it's her birthday and you're just being a good friend," Sam explained again.

"And give her at least a kiss at the end of the date because you two are already too long at the friends zone," Puck finished with a snort.

Finn hadn't told his friends that he and Rachel had slept together once and he had no intention on telling them now. And while they stayed friends after that, apparently this friends zone territory could be dangerous if you ended up staying there too long and he did not want that.

"But what if she doesn't like it?" Finn pondered.

"Dude, it's pretty obvious you're two are into each other."

"But what if she doesn't like my sudden behavior?"

"You have to give it a show or you'll never know," Sam shrugged off.

"Trust me, Finn. If you take her on a date and woo her or whatever, she's gonna be totally into you. Chicks dig that."

It was settled then. He was going to ask her out Friday night. He could do that. He _wanted_ to.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Friday. Finn went to Rachel's to surprise her as he had planned. A couple of days before, he had asked Tina's help to put his plan in action. She had told Rachel that she was going to Mike's after lunch and that'd make Rachel free to spend the rest of the day with him.<p>

He hadn't planned anything fancy; he wanted to take her in a restaurant downtown that served vegan food. Finn thought about bringing flowers to her but opted not to, after all it wasn't an official date - he was going to take her out to celebrate her birthday. However, he hoped that their private dinner would turn out into a real date or at least make it as the first sign.

Finn stood up waiting outside for Rachel to answer the door. He was wearing a grey shirt and black jacket and dark jeans; he had opted for something casual that would make Rachel do the same. He didn't want her to think that she had to worry too much about what to wear.

"Hello?" Instead of his petite friend, it was a tall man who answered the door.

"Hi," Finn responded awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

"Who are you?" the man asked, frowning.

"I'm Finn."

"So you're Rachel's new boyfriend," Hiram said matter-of-factly. "I have to say young man, I was very surprised to hear the things my daughter told me about you," he finished crossing his arms over his chest, a serious expression on his face.

Shoot! That's one of Rachel's dads? _I'm so freaking screwed_. Finn thought to himself.

"What? I didn't-" Finn tried to deny it but he wasn't sure of what exactly.

"Dad, stop scaring him!" Rachel scolded her father as she came from the kitchen. "Hello Finn! I didn't know you were coming," she said, smiling at him.

"I wanted to make a surprise," he tried to smile back but he could feel Rachel's dad still looking at him and that somehow made him uneasy.

"It's a great surprise. I'm getting a lot today," Rachel stated playfully, making it known she was talking about her dads' visit.

"Happy Birthday," he said with a lopsided grin, focusing only on her.

"Thank you," she beamed, closing the distance between them to hug him. Finn hugged her closely to him, letting her sweet sense fill his nostril. He heard someone clear their throat and remembered that they weren't alone so they broke their embrace.

Rachel took a step back and motioned to the tall man who was still standing there. "This is my dad, Hiram Berry," she introduced him to Finn.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Berry," Finn said.

"You too, young man," Hiram replied, shaking his hand.

"He's kidding by the way, I've never told him you're my boyfriend and I never said anything bad about you at the times I have mentioned you to them," Rachel clarified.

"Exactly. You always talk about him and you two seem constantly together. Anyone would assume you two are a couple," Hiram concluded naturally.

Finn coughed and looked away while Rachel blushed a little, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, there you guys are," said another man appearing in the living room. "And is this young man who I think it is?" Leroy questioned, looking at her daughter with a bright smile.

"Yes Leroy, that's our daughter's boyfriend," Hiram was quick to respond.

"Can you please stop it?" Rachel scolded her dad once more, shaking her head in amusement.

Leroy ignored their interaction and introduced himself to his daughter's friend. "It's very nice meeting you, Finn. I'm Leroy."

"Nice to meet you too, sir."

"My dads came without telling me anything," she told him.

"We wanted to spend her birthday with her and decided to surprise our little girl," Hiram told Finn with a hand on his daughter's head.

"That's awesome," Finn said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He knew that Rachel loved that her dads came to visit her but he was sad that his plan fallen apart. He guessed it was better for him to leave and let Rachel and her dads enjoy their time together. He was about to speak but Rachel's dad started first.

"Ok, so how about you come with us for dinner?" Leroy invited him. "We're going to celebrate our baby's birthday," he said, pinched her nose playfully.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding at all, Finn. I'd love if you come with us," Rachel said, her big brown eyes looking at him and he could not resist it.

"If you say so."

"Great. I'm gonna celebrate my birthday with my favorite men," she beamed.

Finn gave her a shallow smile, lamenting that he had to change his plans without previous warning.

* * *

><p>While Rachel had to change in order to go out to celebrate her birthday with her dads and Finn, the three men stayed in the living room talking to each other.<p>

Finn felt a little bit uneasy at first; still sad about not being able to spend some time alone with Rachel, but gradually he started to feel better as he began to get along with Rachel's dads. They could be a little intimidating but they were also super cool. They were genuinely interested in knowing more about Finn and also his close relationship with their only daughter.

When Rachel returned to the living room dressed up in a pink dress, black tights and a coat in her arm. She also had put her brand new necklace that her fathers had given her for birthday. They all complimented her and she thanked them with a bright smile before they left the apartment.

Dinner was quite pleasant, with the foursome enjoying their meal and having a nice conversation.

"I have to thank you for inviting our daughter to your family's house for Thanksgiving," Hiram told to Finn.

"We felt a little guilty for not being able to spend the holidays with our baby but we felt better knowing she didn't stay alone in her apartment and actually was with good company," Leroy continued.

"She loved it," Hiram added.

"He knows that, dad. Finn was there."

"Yes, and I can assure you that was two sided. My family also loved her," Finn commented, which made Rachel blush lightly.

"That's wonderful."

"You're also welcomed to come to our house anytime you want," Hiram invited.

"Thank you, sir," Finn smiled boyishly, looking at Rachel who was already grinning back at him. The two of them were unaware of the knowing look shared between her dads.

After dinner, Leroy and Hiram headed to their hotel while Finn and Rachel walked back to her place. Finn offered to walk her home, even if it was just a couple of blocks.

"Thank you for coming with us," Rachel told him as they walked arm in arm.

"It was my pleasure having dinner with the Berry family," she laughed at that in the quiet night.

"Imagine our family together."

"That would be a riot," Finn said, shaking his head at the thought.

"But it'd be fun."

"True," he agreed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10 pm."

"There's still 2 more hours before it's over."

"Hey, there's still a party for you tomorrow," Finn reminded her.

"I know, and while I'm still not a party fan, I'm looking forward to this one," she giggled.

As they kept their conversation, they quickly got to her place.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Finn only nodded, following her inside.

They headed to her bedroom, both sat on her bed facing each other.

"That was an amazing birthday," Rachel stated with a bright smile that reached her eyes.

"I have to give your present," he blurted before he could forget it.

"Oh, where is it?" she asked curiously, remembering that he had arrived earlier with empty hands.

Finn walked toward the corner of her room and grabbed a bag that was hidden between her desk and the wall.

"Oh my God! When did you get that in here?" Rachel asked putting her hands on her mouth, visibly surprised.

"I have my ways," he responded with a wink before continued. "To tell you the truth, I asked Tina to hide it for me. I wanted to make a surprised after all."

"And you succeeded," she agreed.

"Well, happy birthday Rach," he wished, as he handed her present and sat where he was before.

She looked like a little kid as she unwrapped her present excitedly. She took the rectangle box out of the bag and unknotted the tie. Finn watched everything, paying close attention to her expression. A gasp came out of her mouth as she opened the box and saw her present. She touched the material delicately, feeling the soft texture under her fingers.

It was a light blue satin babydoll night dress. Rachel grabbed it and put in front of her.

"Oh my God, Finn. It's beautiful," she said, placing it back in the box before looking at Finn's gaze.

"Thank you so much," she jumped and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"I thought it'd look great on you when I saw it on the vitrine," his comment made her blush. "It's a nice contrast with your olive skin," he said, his fingers brushing her arm softly, causing her to shiver.

"I love it," she told him honestly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded, looking at her intensely. She felt like he wanted to say something else.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" she asked.

"I..." he trailed off and she looked back expectantly. "I have to go now."

"Oh," he could tell she was a little disappointed, but he wasn't sure why.

"It's getting late," he stated as he stood up.

"Yeah. Well, I'll walk you to the door," he frowned at her polite and kind of distant tone.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

They hugged and said goodnight to each other.

As he walked on the empty street, he wondered if he had wasted his opportunities and that if it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet moment. <strong>**Next chapter is Rachel's birthday party! What's gonna happen? Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what did you think about this new chapter.**

**Also, if you enjoy my fics, I have posted recently an one shot called Moving on. Please go read. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1: As I had promised, here's the new chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, not only in this fic but the newet chapter of 'The Simple Things in Life'. I also wanna thank roguegambit for beta-ing this fic. **

**A/N 2: I'm writing a new fic (already has 5 chapters) and I'm looking for a beta. The fic contains pregnant Rachel so if you're familiar with the subject and would like to beta it, please send me a PM. :)**

**Chapter 13**

The next day Finn woke up early to start organizing the birthday party for Rachel that was being held at his place. Tina was going to be there soon too to bring the stuff she had been in charge of. Meanwhile, Sam helped him move the furniture and do some cleaning in the living room.

"How was the date?" Sam asked, as they moved the couch to the side of the room.

"It didn't happen. At least if you consider dinning with Rachel and her dads as a date," Finn grumped, still not in a good mood.

"Oh wow." It was all Sam said, not wanting to rile him up.

"Yeah, I did enjoy the dinner and meeting her folks but I was not expecting that," he sighed.

"And during the night, there wasn't any moment that you two were alone?" Sam inquired.

"There was, but I wasted it," he winced at his own response. He knew he should have said something when they were alone in her bedroom. Hell, she even asked! But he wasn't good with words and he didn't think he was prepared to talk to her about his feelings. He was acting like a wussy. He was aware of that.

"You what?" Sam exclaimed, almost dropping the center table as he moved it next to the couch.

"I know, man," he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck feeling embarrassed.

"This is getting ridiculous, Finn. You can't even talk to a girl?"

"Rachel is not any girl, she's Rachel," he retorted quickly. Finn didn't mind being dumped or even rejected by girls, while that sucked he could get over them easily. But with Rachel was different, she was his best friend, and it was very important to him to keep that way without ruining their friendship.

"Yes! The one you always hang out with. How come is so hard to tell her that you like her?" Sam's question made Finn wonder that to himself. He had to take a chance.

* * *

><p>"I felt like he wanted to tell me something," Rachel stated. She and Tina were having breakfast together before her friend left to go to Finn's apartment.<p>

"And he didn't?"

"Yes, he said he had to go," Rachel responded, rolling her eyes annoyed.

"That's all?"

"Yes! And the thing is, I think I got upset about it but I don't know why?" Rachel confessed. She was expecting Finn to say something, she wasn't sure what, but not exactly what he had said.

"Maybe because you have feelings for him?" Tina suggested. She wanted to help them, after all this time that they'd been friends, Tina could tell they were into each other and they worked well together, she saw that almost like every day. It was tiring to see them running around in circles.

Rachel thought for a moment what her roommate and friend told her. She liked Finn. And she cared about him way too much. Being around him made her feel happy and comfortable in her own skin. Could they be a couple? She wondered to herself.

With a deep sigh, Rachel was brought back from her thoughts and replied to her friend. "I- I just need to know where he stands," she admitted, plopping her face on her wrist.

A couple of hours later, Tina was at Finn's apartment helping him.

"Sorry things didn't go how you planned, but I did try to warn you. I called you but you didn't pick up your cell phone."

"I know. The battery was gone or something, but thanks anyway."

"Rachel told me what happened last night," Tina informed, instantly getting his full attention.

"Really? What did she say?" Finn asked intrigued.

"Just things in general like how her dads liked you," Tina spoke. "She did say that at the end of the night you two were alone and she thought you were going to say something to her," she commented.

"I-I guess I was, but I didn't," Finn faltered.

Tina noticed his sad look. "She said she was upset."

"She did?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, I can tell she likes you, Finn. Trust me, I know Rachel," she said. "She even said she was waiting for you to take the next step. You can't miss the next opportunity Finn!" Tina commanded, getting into match maker mood.

"I know, and I won't," he promised.

* * *

><p>After she had finished her part and gave Finn the instructions to do the rest, Tina headed back to her apartment to get ready for the party with Rachel.<p>

Rachel was wearing a red dress that stopped inches above her knees and a pair of gold high heel sandals. Kurt was the one who emailed her with the idea for the outfit after she had called him asking for help. She wanted to feel like a woman, and she felt very grow up, sexy and confident in that dress.

It was the first time she was getting a party by her friends. Only her dads had done that before and that was years ago when she was a little girl.

She was quite excited for this party. Just to be able to hang out with her friends and celebrate her birthday without getting wasted.

Tina assured her that everything looked great as they put their make up on, one helping the other.

They were ready by the time Mike went to pick both girls. He wished Rachel a happy birthday and gave her present and she thanked him with a hug.

They arrived at Finn's place and Tina opened the door with the keys Finn let her borrow. It wasn't a surprise party, the few people who were already there were talking and eating and drinking what was on the table.

Sam and Mercedes, who were sitting on the couch talking, walked over Rachel when they saw her to wish her birthday and they hugged her.

"Thanks guys," Rachel responded with a big smile.

"You better like my gift girl, 'cause I put a lot of thought on it," Mercedes declared with a finger pointed at Rachel but in a playful tone.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Rachel assured her, laughing lightly. She looked around trying to spot her tall friend but there was no sight of him. "Where's Finn?" She asked Sam.

"I think he's in the kitchen with Puck," he told her. In that moment the doorbell rang and the blonde guy excused himself to get the door.

It was her friends from a play they were producing. Rachel talked to them and thanked them for coming and five minutes later Finn finally exited the kitchen and walked into the living room and greeted her.

"Hey you," he said from behind taking her by surprise. She quickly turned around when she saw it was him and Finn hugged her and wished her happy birthday once again, which made her giggle.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I was just talking to Puck. Have you been here for a while?" he asked.

"About ten minutes or so," she replied. "I was going to ask if I could put the presents in your bedroom."

"Sure," he nodded as they walked down the hallway. "And sorry for taking so long, Puck spilled some beer in the kitchen and I had to clean it up," Finn explained, although he wasn't going to tell her that they were also talking about her. He was glad Rachel was distracted talking to her friends given the fact Puck was talking rather loudly not so far from there.

After placing the gifts in Finn's bedroom, the pair returned to the living room seeing as more people had arrived to the party including Artie, Rory and even Santana and Brittany. Rachel and Santana became closer after she helped the Latina in one of the parties they went.

Apparently Brittany had spilled drink on Santana's dress accidentally and Rachel was able to clean the stain before it was too late. After a "you're not so bad" from Santana, which Rachel considered as a "thank you", they started talking every now and then.

The party went on for a few hours till people started to leave. Rachel was glad for that because she was feeling tired and wanted to go to bed.

When almost everyone had left the party, Finn offered to take Rachel home and helped her with the presents.

Rachel opened the door of her apartment for them; Tina wasn't home since she was going to stay at Mike. They walked into her bedroom and Finn placed the bags on her desk.

"So many presents!" she beamed like a little girl which made Finn laugh.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, standing behind her.

"Of course I did," Rachel told him.

"Good."

"Thank you for the amazing birthday party, Finn," Rachel walked over him and hugged him. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, circling her middle.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before slowly breaking away. Finn took the opportunity of their closeness and quickly joined his lips with hers. Rachel was surprised at first, but he kept holding her to him, one arm around her waist and his other hand on the back of her head, guiding her mouth to his. He didn't think, he just let his emotions took him over and he was glad he did. The kiss was amazing.

"Finn, what is this?" she asked a little breathless after they had broken the kiss. Her eyes showed confusion and surprise by his sudden action. She took a few steps back, trying to compose herself.

Instead of replying, Finn moved closer to her, circling his arms around her waist, looking directly in her eyes. "I want you, Rachel," he whispered in a husky tone.

The expression on her face was a response enough for him and their mouths collided yet again. Finn didn't know what took over him, making him so forward. Finn wasn't good at expressing his feelings through words so he let his actions speak for themselves and his body was quick to respond when it came to Rachel Berry. He poured his feelings into the kiss and she returned with the same passion. Reluctantly, they broke the kiss but their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"I haven't told you before but this dress looks amazing on you," he murmured in her ear, nibbling her skin there receiving a whimper in reply.

"Thank you. It was Kurt's idea," she finally spoke, opening her eyes when she felt Finn had stopped his ministrations.

His gaze was on her face as his hands massaged her bare shoulders. Trailing his fingers at the back of her neck, he untied the straps of her dress exposing her chest to his view. "So gorgeous." He stated in awe. His fingers gently grazed over her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening under his touch. Rachel bit her bottom lip, their eyes meeting for a moment.

Not satisfied with that, Finn leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth making Rachel closed her eyes and let her head fall back. His mouth was hot and wet over her soft mounds; her moans were making him grow hard in his pants.

Rachel kept running her tiny hands over his back while he paid attention to her breasts but she wanted more, she wanted to feel his skin in hers. So when Finn finally released her breasts, she unbuttoned his shirt and placed kissed on his chest, his hands tangled through her hair as her lips planted kisses on his abdomen.

She let Finn take the rest of her dress off and left her only in her lace panties and gold heels. Rachel lay down on her bed while Finn sat on the edge admiring her. He started kissing each of her ankles after taking off her heels.

After that, he took off his pants and shoes and joined her on the bed, placing himself on top of her carefully, without crushing her tiny body with his big one.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her soft skin, worshiping her body.

He nibbled a spot behind her ears, remembering how much she reacted to that from their first time. They kissed each other, removing the rest of their clothes, leaving them only in their underwear.

Finn grabbed Rachel's thighs, hooking her legs around him, her arms wrapped around his neck and they both moaned at the contact of their bare chest pressed together. He placed his hands under her panties, kneading her behind.

He helped her take off her panties and admired her body. He didn't know how many times he had wet dreams with Rachel but each one of them would never come closer to actually being with her.

Finn was brought back from his thoughts by Rachel's voice. "Finn, please."

Lowering down on the bed he trailed his tongue on her belly button, his tongue going lower till he was stopped by Rachel before he could get to where he wanted.

"No, I want you, now!" She said, shaking her head.

He nodded and got out of the bed quickly searching for his wallet, when he found it he grabbed a condom and walked back to the bed. He took off his boxers and put the condom on him and positioned his member at her entrance. They both moaned when Finn entered her and slowly started moving inside her.

"Faster," Rachel said hotly in his ear and he gladly complied. They soon found a pace; her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands massaged his back and shoulders. He thrust inside of her over and over and when he was getting closer, Finn caught her clit between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed lightly which made her climax. His orgasm came right after hers

If it could be possible, this time was even better than their first time together.

They stayed lying beside each other for a few minutes till Finn sat up ready to get out of the bed, but Rachel caught his arm before he could stand up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going home." Since the other time they had slept together they were drunk and quickly drift to sleep without realizing it, Finn thought that maybe this time it'd be awkward to stay over and she'd probably prefer for him to leave.

"No, don't leave," she said, pushing him back to bed. "Stay with me."

"Okay," he nodded, not able to contain his grin.

He lay back on the mattress, pulling her tiny body against his before she placed her face on his chest. Unlike the last time where the alcohol took over then and they slept quickly, this time they stayed awake for a little bit, Rachel tracing her fingers over his chest while Finn brushed her hair.

Moments later Rachel kissed his chest and when Finn looked down at her face, she was already sleeping. He smiled before closing his eyes and going to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. Rachel's back was pressed against Finn's chest as his strong arms were wrapped around her body securely. His hand caressed her stomach and she closed her eyes again, enjoying his ministrations.<p>

Finn had been awake for a while, just watching her sleep. When he opened his eyes and saw Rachel in his arms, he smiled, glad that that wasn't another dream.

He could tell Rachel had woken up even though she kept her eyes closed. Trying to get her attention, he started tickling her sides which made her react instantly.

"Finn, stop it," she said, between giggled. She turned around so they were facing each other.

"Did you regret last night?" he asked.

"Of course not! What about you?"

"Not at all," he responded surely, leaning down to kiss her, taking her bottom lip between his.

Their blissful morning was interrupted by Rachel's phone.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! We need you right here, right now," Mercedes demanded but Rachel didn't understand.

"Where are you?"

"We're in front of a locked theater. We decided to rehearsal this morning for the Christmas musical since finals are coming and we won't have much time to meet up before the opening," Mercedes explained. "But then we remembered that you're the one with the keys."

"Fine, fine. I'm going there," Rachel conceded before hang the phone and turning to Finn. "I have to leave; they need the key to rehearsal at the auditorium," she told him reluctantly. She preferred staying with him the whole day but she couldn't let her friends down.

"Okay," he nodded, sad that they couldn't even eat breakfast. "We need to talk later."

"Yes, we do," Rachel agreed.

"Can we meet up here?"

"Sure. I'll call you when I leave the theater."

"Alright."

Rachel got dressed and left without even eating anything since everyone was waiting for her. Finn was still in her bed when she said goodbye to him, giving a quick kiss on his pouting lips.

As Rachel made her way to the community theater, all she could think about was how she wanted to go back to bed, preferably with Finn under the cover with her.

* * *

><p>It ended up that Rachel took longer than what she had planned, Mercedes and the others had asked her to stay and help them with the rehearsal so she called Finn to inform him that she would return home later. By the time she was ready to leave, she heard her cell phone buzz.<p>

"Hello?" She replied quickly, thinking it was Finn.

"Rachel? It's Andrew,"

"Andrew? How did you get my number?"

"I have my ways," he said shortly. "Listen, can we meet up today? I'd like to give you your birthday present."

"It's not necessary."

"But I wanna give it to you, please?"

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I'm heading to your home."

"I'm not there. Can we meet up at the park near my place in 10?" she asked.

"Sounds great."

"Okay. Bye."

She looked at the clock on her cell phone; she needed to be fast so she could meet Finn at her apartment.

Arriving at the park, Rachel quickly spotted Andrew sitting on a bench near a tree. She walked over him and when he saw her, he got up and walked to meet her.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Alright."

They stayed in silent for a moment, Rachel looking at the ground waiting for him to speak again and feeling his gaze on her.

"So, huh. Here's your present," Andrew took a small package out of the pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. Opening the little box, Rachel eyed the shining pair of earrings, they were similar to the ones she had seen in a movie they saw together and commented to him how gorgeous they were. She looked at Andrew, biting her lips, contemplating for a moment.

"I can't take it," she finally said, trying to give the box back to him but he didn't take it.

"It's a gift, Rachel. Your birthday present," he stated with a frown.

"It's too much."

"No, it's not. Please, I wanted to give you this for your birthday since we were together," his confession surprised her.

That was when she nodded, accepting the gift. "Thank you, Andrew." They stayed looking at each other. He tried to decipher what she was thinking but her expression was unreadable.

He nodded his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should go," he stated, his eyes that were still staring at her told otherwise.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment as if she was trying to make a decision.

"Wait. I just need to be sure of something," Rachel stated before jumping up and kissing Andrew, surely surprising him.

Not too far from there, Finn observed everything but not wanting to believe at what his eyes were seeing. He felt like he had been punched and his heart was being ripped in a million of pieces. Not being able to see anything more, he turned around and walked away, not wanting to be seen and neither wanting to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry for taking so long to update it but the new chapter is finally here! **Thanks rogue gambit once again for beta-ing this chapter! :) ******Also, I'm writing a new Finchel fic that involves pregnant Rachel, so if you would like to beta it and it's familiar with the subject please send me a PM. **

**Chapter 14**

After Rachel had left her apartment to meet her friends, Finn stayed on the bed just thinking about the events from last night and this morning, a wide smile playing on his face.

He and Rachel had slept together _again_, something that Finn honestly thought would only happen in his dreams (and that happened a lot), but he couldn't have imagined this actually happening in real life so soon. After all his missed opportunities of telling Rachel that he had feelings for her, it turned out into a passionate night of them showing each other the intensity of their bond. No words were necessary.

Finn had been afraid of the next morning. After all, the previous night they showed each other their emotions through actions but they hadn't spoken much, so when he had woken up this morning and felt Rachel's tiny body next to his, he wanted nothing more but to stay like that for the rest of the day but also know if she had any regrets.

And while he was thrilled to hear from Rachel that she didn't have any regrets, he was upset they couldn't talk about their relationship. The phone call Rachel received in the morning was something he wasn't expecting. Especially on a Sunday morning.

Finn took a nap before waking up and noticing Rachel hadn't come back yet, he thought it was better for him to go home.

He couldn't stop looking at his watch every five minutes, wishing the time would pass faster.

When it was finally time, Finn left his apartment to meet Rachel at her place.

As he passed by the park near Rachel's place, he spotted a petite brunette walking toward a bench. She looked familiar, Finn thought to himself. He stopped walking to take a better look and realized that that was Rachel.

It seemed like she was approaching a guy. Wait a minute, that's Andrew! Finn concluded.

He only observed the two talking; they were a little far away from each other which Finn appreciated that. At some point he saw Andrew giving Rachel a small box - maybe a gift - and she seemed to not want to take it at first but then accepted it.

Finn guessed they were going to say goodbye but then something happened and he couldn't help but stare. He watched as the two of them shared a kiss. Finn wanted to look away but he couldn't, he blinked a few times hoping he was seeing things but it was actually real.

"This couldn't be happening," he whispered to himself.

Not wanting to be seem, Finn turned around and walk away. Not looking back.

* * *

><p>"Rachel! What was that?" Andrew questioned, after they broke the kiss. "Somebody from college could have seen us," he said, looking around to see if anybody was watching them. He knew it was risky meeting Rachel in a public place to give her birthday present, but it was his only chance. He couldn't even imagine if any of the students or even professors had seen them kissing in the middle of the park.<p>

"Sorry, I had to do this. I had to know if I still felt something for you," Rachel explained, perplexed by her own action. It was an impulse, as if there wouldn't be another chance for that, so she took the opportunity. Albeit she didn't think this plan throughout, she was even more shocked by her own realization.

"What was the conclusion?" He wondered, looking at her expectantly.

"I don't," she whispered, putting a hand on her lips like she had done something wrong.

"Oh," the hurt on Andrew's face was clear. Even though they hadn't been together for a while, Rachel still cared about him. She didn't want to admit that before, but now everything was clear. It was like the pieces of the puzzle felt right into place.

She had been avoiding him in order to move on, but only now she realized that by doing that it only made her wonder if she still had feelings for him and didn't help her have

"I'm sorry Andrew, I didn't want to give you false hopes by coming here and kissing you, but I also had a closure. I didn't want to keep with 'what ifs' for the rest of my life." Rachel said, hoping he would understand her reasons.

He nodded his head down before he looked up at her. "I guess this is it, huh?" Andrew stated, his sad green eyes pouring on her brown ones. "I hope I can move on just like you did. Because right now, I still love you," he declared truthfully.

Rachel would be lying if his declaration didn't surprise her. "I don't know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Well, once again thank you for the present. It's lovely."

"You're welcome."

"I better go now. I have an encounter and I don't want to be late." Rachel stated, "Goodbye Andrew."

"Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel turned around and walked to the opposite way, heading to her place. As she left Andrew behind, she felt a little sad to say goodbye to what they had, but then something came into her mind that made her smile. She couldn't wait to go home and talk to Finn and tell him the news.

When she arrived at her apartment, Rachel quickly walked into her bedroom. Noticing there wasn't anyone there, she left the room and went to every other room, calling his name.

"Finn? Are you here?" She asked, opening Tina's bedroom, the last room she looked for him but he wasn't there either. Rachel frowned, wondering where he was.

She returned to her bedroom to grab her cell phone and dialed Finn's number.

Voice Mail.

"That's weird," Rachel muttered.

She tried a few more times but the same thing happened, so she grabbed her purse before leaving.

Near Finn's place, Rachel noticed Sam opening the door and she walked quickly to catch him.

"Hey Sam," she spoke.

"Hey Rachel."

"Is Finn home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. I tried to talk to him but he didn't respond. Maybe he's sleeping or something," Sam shrugged. He had noticed that his friend hadn't slept at his room the next morning and sometime later when he was in the bathroom, he was able to hear the front door being opened and then the door of his room being closed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go on a date with Mercedes. But suit yourself," He said, letting her walk into the place as he left.

"Thank you, Sam. Have fun!" She waved at him.

"Thanks. Bye!" The blonde guy said before closing the door.

Rachel walked straight to the door of Finn's bedroom and knocked a few times.

"Go away!" She could hear him shout inside and frowned at that.

"It's me Finn. Can I come in?" She asked, letting him know that that was her outside.

"Leave me alone," he yelled again and this time it made her angry.

She then did the opposite and opened the door. "What's going on?" Rachel asked with her hands placed on her hips. She saw he was lying on the bed with his hands on his face.

"Why are you even here?" He asked, not even bothering to look at her. She noticed his tone was cold but she brushed it off.

"Well, I'm here because we were supposed to meet at my apartment after I left the theater but you weren't there when I went back home," She responded, closing the door of the room and taking a few steps closer to the bed.

"Oh you remembered?! I thought you were too busy kissing your ex!" He spat sarcastically, taking his hands away from his face. Rachel looked at him, she guessed he had cried by the red in his eyes.

"You saw that?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes! I saw you two kissing," he stood up, now looking directly at her. He looked so angry and she flinched at his harsh look. "I was on cloud nine after our incredible night and amazing morning spent together till we got interrupted. Then I finally got the guts to tell you how I left. I was going to tell you when you were back that I'm completely in love with you, that after last night I just couldn't be just your friend anymore, that I wanted us to be together as a couple. That if you could give me a chance to make you happy because you deserve it all." He finished his speech, too focused on his own words. "But then I saw you two..." He sighed, not being able to finish the sentence. The image playing in his mind still hurt.

"Finn," She called his name, her voice almost inaudible.

He kept his back turned to her, standing on the edge of the bed, facing the wall.

"Did you see everything that happened?" She asked him.

"I saw enough," he replied shortly.

"No you didn't," she approached him but he didn't even move. Then Rachel got up on the bed and placed her hands on his shoulders making him turn around to face her. "I kissed him because I wanted to be sure if I still had feelings for him," Rachel explained.

"Do you?" He asked softly, his voice broken and as he looked at her for a second and she saw that the sadness in his eyes but she also could see a glimpse of hope. Finn averted his eyes away from her again. She didn't like to see Finn like that. They hated fighting with each other, but this confrontation was necessary.

"No," she said firmly, shaking her head. "Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Rachel declared, her eyes still fixed on his face and after that, Finn finally looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, wondering if he had heard it correctly or if it was something he made up in his head.

"That s right, Finn. I don't feel anything for him anymore because my heart belongs to you now. Only you." She emphasized the last part, poking her finger in his chest.

Hearing that made Finn smile widely. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body, crushing their lips together.

"I love you so much," Finn said once more before joining their lips again.

They broke the kiss and Rachel who was still standing up on the bed, started removing his shirt needing to feel his skin under her touch. Her hands smoothed over his chest and stomach before inching slightly lower where her fingers toyed with his belt.

"Rachel, can I ask you something important?"

"Yes, Finn?" She panted.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked, as if he needed to make it formal.

She gave him a bright smile before replying. "Yes! I want to be your girlfriend." She said, showering her face with kisses and he grinned happy with her response.

Finn's fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and he caressed her warm, bare skin. Moving his hand higher, he palmed her left breast over her shirt, kneading the soft mound gently and feeling her hard, aroused nipple pressing into his palm.

Rachel removed his hand from under her shirt and he frowned, she only smiled at him before taking off her shirt, throwing the garment behind him on the floor. Next was her bra that she threw near her shirt.

They hugged each other, pressing their bare chests together causing them to moan at the sensation. Finn held her legs, putting each one around his torso and then laid both against the mattress. His head lowered down to take one nipple into his mouth, loving how it instantly went hard at the first touch.

He loved her breasts, but he loved even more the fact that they were very sensitive to his touch and the noises she made were turning him on even more.

After spending a moment paying attention to her chest, Finn started moving lower leaving kissed on her stomach till he found the hem of her skirt.

Finn knelt on the bed, still between her legs. He caressed her thighs spreading them to him as he peeled her panties off her body before removing her skirt.

He admired her naked body on his bed, wanting to pinch himself to make sure that Rachel Berry was actually laying naked in his bed and wasn't just part of another dream.

Before Finn could make another move, Rachel took advantage of his distraction and flipped them over staying on top of him.

"My turn," she said, with a grin. Rachel ground her hips against his lower region receiving a low grunt in response.

Rachel bent down to kiss his mouth before running her tongue over his upper body, her nipples delicately touching from his chest to his stomach till she got up to remove his pants and boxers, freeing his hard erection.

Finn looked up at her wondering what she wanted. "Condom?" He asked.

"No. I'm on the pill now." She responded before wrapping her hand around him. Finn quickly buried his head back on the pillow at the feel of her tiny hand on him.

He closed his eyes tightly and the next thing he knew her mouth was on him.

"Rachel," he moaned. The feel of her hot mouth on his member was incredible; she trailed her tongue over his shaft as she massaged his balls with her hands. It didn't take long for him to reach his orgasm.

After he came, Rachel scooted closer to him. "I told you it was my turn."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he told her, before kissing her passionately. "But I still wanna taste you again." He added, running his tongue over her bottom lip.

"If you insist," she said playfully.

He flipped them over and started to go lower her body. Next thing he knew Rachel was squirming under him and moaning loudly as he tasted her.

* * *

><p>It was past five in the afternoon, the sun shined on their naked bodies. Rachel traced her finger over Finn's bare chest, at first it was only lazy circles but then she started writing things 'I love you' and when he was able to catch it he whispered that he loved her too before kissing her hair.<p>

"This is nice," Rachel commented.

"Yeah," Finn agreed holding her body closer to his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes till Rachel spoke again. "Maybe we should turn our phones off." She suggested, not wanting them to get bothered again like in the morning.

"That's a good idea." He replied as they got out of the bed to search for their phones.

They turned off their phones so they wouldn't get interrupted again. After placing it back into her purse, Rachel took Finn's shirt off the floor and placed on her. She was about to return to bed when she felt a pair of strong arms circling her from behind.

"I love when you wear my shirt. You know it looks better on you than on me," Finn whispered hotly in her ear.

"I love it too. It's so comfortable." She said between giggles feeling him trail kisses on her neck.

"That morning after we first slept together and I saw you in the living room wearing my shirt, it took me everything to not go there and not touch you," he confessed.

"I saw you staring at my legs." She said turning around to look directly at him, her arms around his neck.

"It was hard not to. But now not only I can stare but I can touch them too." He smirked, proving his point by running his hands over her smooth and long legs.

He felt the toned muscles of her thighs as she stayed on the tip of her toes to kiss him on the mouth.

"Do you wanna eat something?" Finn offered, feeling a little hungry himself. He hadn't eaten much when he had gotten home and after their activities, his stomach started to complain.

They went to the kitchen to search for something to eat but found nothing at the refrigerator.

"Tina is not at home tonight, how about we continue our activities there." Rachel suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"That sounds great." Finn responded, liking the idea of spending the night, just the two of them at her apartment.

"Let's go get dressed then," Rachel said, leading him back to the bedroom. "But no funny business till we get there." She said in advance, before Finn could start distracting her.

"Alright," he conceded, raising his hands up in the air.

They quickly dressed before leaving his apartment with their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces; after all they were officially a couple now.

When they arrived to her apartment, Finn instantly placed his lips on hers in a slow kiss that made her go weak on the knees.

Rachel parted from the kiss but Finn continued kissing all over her face as she spoke. "Finn, let's go eat something first, didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Hmm, I'm hungry for you babe." He responded before liking her neck, making her moan in approval.

Rachel let him kiss her neck for a moment till she finally pushed him. "Finn!" She hissed. "We'll have plenty of time for that, but first let's eat something." She said more firmly.

"Okay," he pouted a little but followed her.

They ate a lot, including sandwiches that Rachel prepared for them, banana bread, cookies... Finn ate a lot, proving her point.

"Now let's go back." Finn said, trying to lead her to the bedroom but she stopped.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna take a shower now." Rachel stated innocently.

"You're such a tease."

"What? You can join me if you want to." She said nonchalant.

"I want to. I so want to."

"Finn!" She shrieked when he swept her in his arms and walked inside the bathroom, her giggles echoing in the hallway.

He placed her on the counter and before she could jump, he positioned himself between her legs with his arms at each side of her, not allowing her to move.

I m gonna undress you. He stated in a husky tone that sent shiver through her spice.

He started by her shoes, he bend down to take off each one slowly, his eyes were on her face who was watching him the whole time. After that, he kissed her ankles before making a trail of kisses on her silky skin till her knee.

Then Finn moved to her skirt, he stood up again, biting her earlobe softly as he unzipped the back of her skirt. Rachel placed her hands on his shoulders to help him take the piece of cloth away from her body. Rachel whimpered a little as she felt the cool marble on her skin.

Finn spread her legs apart a few inches more, caressing each thigh with his large hands, heating the skin. He stopped his ministration on her ear and neck and rested his forehead on her shoulder while he cupped her with his hand, feeling the material of her underwear damp.

So wet. He murmured, watching his finger trail over her mounds through the thin material of her panties.

Finn. She whimpered, her hands entwining through his hair.

Finn then moved his head from her shoulders to look at her face, he placed his hands on her tiny waist, caressing the skin there. He planted a kiss on her forehead, nose and lips before guiding his hands up her torso, removing her shirt all the way up with Rachel's help who automatically put her arms up in the air.

Now Rachel was sitting on the counter only in her underwear, Finn gazed her up and down licking his lips

"Don't you think you're overdressed?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not finished."

He unclasped her bra and let his fingers run down her arms. He stayed watching her naked chest while she bit her lips waiting for his next move.

He trailed his index finger over her breasts back and forth and she whimpered, wanting to feel more of him. He bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling till it was hard before giving the same treatment to the other. Her fingernails raked through his hair, enjoying his talented tongue on her skin.

"Finn." She called his name, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Shower. Now." She commanded.

He helped her get off the counter and she walked into the shower as Finn took his clothes off as quick as possible. When Finn opened the door of the shower, he found Rachel with her head under the water, eyes closed, passing the soap over her body not noticing Finn watching her.

His eyes roamed all over her body, taking in all of her gorgeous curves and the way the water streamed over them. He stayed like that admiring her for a few seconds till she opened her eyes and found him with his eyes fixed on her body.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked in a sexy voice.

Finn didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped inside the shower, sliding the glass door closed once he was inside before wrapping his arms around her tiny body as he kissed her. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his erection on her stomach.

"I need you," She pleaded in his ear. He wrapped her legs around him before plunging inside of her using one deep thrust.

"So good." He groaned, feeling her tight walls around him. Pressing her against the tile wall of the shower, he moved his lower body against hers.

"Harder." She moaned and he gladly obligated her request. He placed one hand against the wall, pounding harder each time grunting at the feel of her nails digging in his shoulders.

The crescendo within her was building until it finally reached and she cried out as her orgasm hit her. It took a few harder, deep strokes before he exploded inside of her.

After the shower sex, the couple washed themselves before getting out of the shower.

"Can I stay over?" Finn asked as he dried his hair with a towel.

"You don't even have to ask." Rachel assured, kissing his chest as she helped dry him.

* * *

><p>Finn was lying on the bed watching TV as he waited for Rachel to come back from the bathroom.<p>

He was a little distracted when she entered her bedroom but when he finally put his eyes on her, his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. Rachel was wearing the baby doll he had given to her as a birthday present.

"Does it look good on me?" She asked, swirling to show him.

"It looks perfect on you, babe. Come here," he said, sitting up straight.

The light blue baby doll looked amazing on her body, complimenting her olive skin.

"What do we watch now?" Rachel asked, snuggling into Finn's arms.

"Maybe we can sleep, I'm pretty tired." Finn said rubbing his eye. "You know you wore me out."

"Me?" She scoffed. "You're the one who couldn't keep your hands away from my body." She tried to sound offended but she had a playfully smile on her face.

"Because you were seducing me."

"Oh really? Then I'm just gonna sleep over here at my side, not seducing you." She said, turning around and laying on her side with her back to him.

Finn grinned, loving the view of his girlfriend's behind. He definitely made the best choice by giving her that baby doll. He could keep staring at her body for hours but he was really tired and wanted to sleep with her body pressed against his.

Not wasting any more time, Finn scooted closer Rachel and wrapped his arm around her waist nuzzling his nose at the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight Finn." She said placing her hand over his.

"'Night, Rach." He responded, kissing her hair.

They slept in each other's arms peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Christmas! Where Finn and Rachel gonna spend the holidays? ;) Please read and review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally the new chapter! **

**Chapter 15**

For Christmas, Rachel and Finn had decided to go to his family's home again. He had told his mom that Rachel was going with him which made her thrilled but what he didn't say to her was that they were a couple now.

They weren't hiding their relationship; they just wanted to make a surprise to his folks.

All their friends knew they were a couple now and they were happy for them.

The first one to find out was Tina…

_Rachel woke up with a smile on her face, feeling the warmth of Finn's body against her. She turned around to find a pair of amber eyes staring at her._

_"Good morning, beautiful." Finn said with a simple smile;_

_"Morning." She replied dreamily. "How long have you been awake?"_

_"About ten minutes or so." Finn replied, caressing her waist with his thumb. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Besides, you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."_

_"I was having an amazing dream with this handsome guy." She told him with a smirk._

_"Really? Cause I had an awesome dream too. But it was with this stunning woman. Actually, it feels like I'm still dreaming." He said; scooting her closer to him so their faces were almost touching._

_"No, baby. This is real." Rachel affirmed before kissing him on the lips._

_They spent around ten minutes or so in the bed fooling around till they went to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen._

_Minutes later Tina came into the kitchen to find Rachel and Finn eating breakfast._

_"Hey Finn. I didn't know you were here." Tina stated nonchalant opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of juice._

_"Finn slept here." Rachel informed her roommate, meeting Finn's gaze with a matching amusing expression._

_"Really?" Tina asked, with a mix of confused and perplexed expression on her face._

_"Yep." He confirmed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. That was enough for Tina to get the memo._

_"Wait a minute. Are you two…?" The Asian girl trailed off, pointing to the pair in front of her._

_"Yes, we're together." Rachel beamed, jumping a little in excitement._

_"Oh my God! Finally! I'm so happy for you guys." Tina said cheerfully._

_"Thanks, Tina. We are very happy too." Rachel said, as they shared a look with big smiles on their faces._

_"And when did that happen?"_

_"Yesterday."_

_"Awww. I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone and go to my room." Tina excused herself, leaving the new couple alone._

_"That was the first one." Rachel said, looking up at her boyfriend._

"That was easy" Finn stated. "And you didn't have to deal with my friends."

"Come on. They weren't so bad."

"Like you don't know Puck and Sam." Finn scoffed.

_By the time Finn went back to his place it was almost noon. He opened the door to find his roommate and best friend sitting on the couch playing video games in the living room._

_"Somebody got laid." Was the first thing Puck said as he saw Finn._

_"Hi to you too." Finn replied dryly trying to fake annoyance but it didn't work._

_"And he has the shit grin on his face that he only has when he's been with Rachel," Sam added._

_Guess it didn't take long for his friends to find out, Finn mused to himself._

_"Yes, I was with Rachel and we are officially a couple now." Finn announced, the big grin not leaving his face._

_"About time man!" Sam cheered, standing up to high-five him._

_"Fucking finally" Puck shouted. "I thought I had to do something."_

_"No need Puck." Finn assured his friend._

_"Seriously, dude. I'm happy for you guys." Sam resumed and Puck nodded._

_"Thanks."_

_"We need to celebrate!" Puck announced getting up from the couch to go to the kitchen to grab some beers for them._

It didn't take long for all of their close friends to find out they were a couple now. They even went on real a double date with Tina and Mike in that same week.

"You said that you've already brought the presents but I don't see them anywhere." Finn stated as he watched Rachel folding her clothes on her bed that he was also laying on.

It was funny how they had been like that before, with Finn sprawled on Rachel's bed playing a game on his cell phone while she did her homework sitting on her desk, or watched TV while Rachel organized her closet, or waited for her to come from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn so they could watch a movie together. They did those couple things even before they were a couple.

So now that they're officially together, it felt very natural and familiar.

"Since I knew you were going to look for the presents, I hid them in another place. Somewhere you won't find out." She said.

"Why the mystery? You know the presents I'm gonna give to my family."

"That's because you asked me to help you buy them." She said rolling her eyes.

"Exactly. Why didn't you ask me to help you buy the presents? It's my family after all."

"Finn, you wanted to buy superheroes pajamas for Kurt." Rachel said. "Even _I_ know he wouldn't want them."

"Why not? They're cool!"

"Finn, you're supposed to present the person with something that they'd like, and not with something that you'd like."

"Fine, fine." He conceded. "But I could have at least helped you carry the presents."

"Don't worry. They're not heavy or anything."

"AH-HA! I just got a clue."

"Really? There are plenty of articles out there that I could have bought." Rachel pointed out.

"It's at least something." He shrugged, folding his arms over his chest.

"Finn, I want it to be a surprise so I can see your face when I give them to you. It means a lot to me. Besides, you didn't tell me what you bought for me so I assume that's your intention as well,"

"You're right. Sorry to be bugging you. I was being childish." He said sheepishly. As he watched her continuing with her task, something caught his eyes. "Wait a minute, is this new?" Finn asked, quickly grabbing the piece of clothing before Rachel could get it.

He eyed the pink thong more closely and he was sure he had never seen her wearing it before. Even though they had been together for a short period of time, Finn was pretty familiar with her underwear, he was sure he had seen her wearing all her sexy ones and he could tell that one was brought recently.

"Yes, my cousin gave a pair to me as late birthday gift." Rachel responded, snatching the thin material from his hand and putting back with the rest of her clothes.

"A pair? And where's the top?" Finn questioned, looking at the pile of clothes.

"Here." She threw the bra in his face with a laugh when his eyes went wide.

Finn smirked at the see through material of the bra. "That's a very nice gift. It's probably the second best after mine of course." He concluded. "When am I going to see you wearing it?" He asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"We'll see about that." Rachel replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your friends didn't talk to your mom?" Rachel wondered.<p>

They were at her apartment ready to leave to go to his parent's home.

"I'm sure." He told her. "What about Kurt?" He asked, since lately Rachel had talked more with his step-brother than he did.

"He has no idea either." She giggled.

"Awesome!"

Finn looked pensive for a moment and his girlfriend noticed it.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, nudging his side with her hips.

"Nothing. It's just that the first time we visited my parents you come as my friend and now you're coming as my girlfriend," He stated shyly.

"And…"

"And it feels pretty amazing."

Rachel beamed at his reply. "It is pretty amazing."

"And I get to do this any time I want." Finn leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm. Finn, we have to get going." Rachel parted their lips, liking her bottom lip.

"Can we be a little late?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Finn! Of course not." Rachel hissed.

As much as it was tempting to stay a little longer at her apartment with Finn, she knew that they'd not be able to contain themselves and stay only kissing - that always leads to something else – and Rachel would not let them be late.

* * *

><p>They were in front of the house waiting for someone to get the door. They were excited to tell the news to his family. One more look at each other, Rachel nodded and Finn rang the doorbell.<p>

When Carole finally opened the door, the young couple smiled at her. "Merry Christmas!" They said in union.

First thing the mother noticed was their hangs interlocked. "OH MY! Is that mean what I think it means?" Carole questioned, wanting to make sure.

"Yes!" Rachel beamed.

"That's wonderful." Carole shrieked, going to hug the couple.

"We wanted to make a surprise." Rachel said.

"It was definitely a surprise. Finny hadn't mentioned anything after you two came here."

"Uh mom, can we go inside? It's freezing out here." Finn interrupted, trying to warm up his hands.

"Oh sure. Please come in."

"Thank you."

"Burt, come in here." Carole called out for her husband.

"What? What?"

"Tell him, son! Carole urged excitedly.

"We're dating." Finn announced with a big smile, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulder, as she leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. It was like a magnet, their bodies always made a way to be pressed together.

"Congratulations!" Burt cheered.

"So you guys liked the surprise?" Finn asked.

"Of course we did!" Carole responded and Burt nodded in agreement.

"Awesome." Her son grinned. He knew they'd love the news.

"When did that happen?" Carole wondered.

"The same weekend of my birthday. We wanted to wait to tell you guys personally;" Rachel explained.

"We haven't said anything to Kurt either." Finn added.

"Is he here?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he's in his room getting ready." Burt informed them.

"Meanwhile, we can talk some more." Carole suggested, ready to find out more about how they got together.

"Carole." Burt warned her but she dismissed him, focusing on the couple sitting on the other couch, still holding hands.

"So how did it happen?" Carole asked curiously, ready to find out all the details.

"It was in an untypical way." Rachel defined.

"Oh really?"

"It didn't go the way I had planned." Finn admitted, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Oh Finny."

"It was mutual though which it made everything easier." Rachel stated, squeezing his hand.

"That's wonderful." Carole gushed.

"What's wonderful?" Came Kurt from upstairs.

"This." Finn stated, showing his large hand interviewed with Rachel's tiny one.

"Oh My Gosh!" Kurt exclaimed, placing both hands in his mouth. "That's absolutely fantastic. I'm so happy for you guys." Kurt said walking to hug them.

"Thank you, Kurt. We are very happy too." Rachel said.

"And you guys knew?" He asked to the older couple.

"No, we've just found out too." Burt said.

"We wanted to surprise you guys."

"It was quite a surprise." Carole confirmed and they all laughed.

"You guys probably want to put all your things up stairs right?" Burt assumed.

"Oh, I have settled separated rooms for you like before, I didn't know," Carole started.

"It's okay Carole, we'll stay in different rooms." Rachel assured her.

"We will?" Finn asked in surprise.

"Of course." Rachel glared at him and he quickly understood that look.

"Yes, of course." Finn repeated.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked upstairs to their room. Rachel was in the guest room organizing her clothes when Finn knocked on the door.<p>

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She said, laughing at his cordial tone.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes, why wouldn't be?"

"Nothing." Finn shrugged, leaning against the door. "It's just that there's something I don't get." He stated with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Why you didn't want us to stay in the same bedroom?" He wondered with a pout. Rachel wanted to laugh at his expression but didn't want to upset him more. She closed her suitcase and walked toward him.

"Finn, I didn't say I didn't want that, I just think it wouldn't be appropriate for us to be sharing a bedroom at your parents' house, especially when we've been together for only a few days." Rachel reasoned, holding his hands in hers.

"They wouldn't mind."

"I know. But I just don't wanna rush things, you know?"

"You're right. You've already came here with me to spend the holidays with my family again, which I can't thank you enough." He said, kissing her.

"I love your family."

"And they love you." He told her. "Do you love me?" He asked in a playful tone, raising one eyebrow.

"Hmm, let me think." She said, taping a finger on her chin looking pensive for a moment before replying. "I love you very much." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you more." He responded before deepening the kiss. His hands traveled down till they reached her behind, squeezing it and eliciting a moan from her.

Before things could get any further, Rachel separated from him. "We're not sharing a room but it doesn't mean we're not gonna be together." She kissed his chest.

"It's true." He said kissing her neck, trying to continue their heavy make out.

"Hmm, Finn. Just no monkey business."

"Fine." He conceded. "Can we go to my room?"

"What did I just say?" She said, placing a hand on her hips.

"Just to stay hang out there, watch some TV. I've always wanted to cuddle with you in my bedroom." He confessed sheepishly.

"How cute of you." She said kissing him. "In this case we can go cuddle in your bedroom."

"Awesome!" He cheered grabbing her hand and opening the door, Rachel giggled as he led the way.

Just like Finn wanted, they stayed lying in his bed just holding each other as they watched TV, but not really. Rachel laid her head on his chest, tracing her finger over it while Finn caressed from her hair to her arm. They stayed like that for a while till Kurt called them.

* * *

><p>It was time to open the presents and since they had gifts for each one of them, they exchanged with each other at the same time.<p>

"You guys shouldn't have. I already got so many great presents from you on my birthday recently." Rachel told to the family that had moved to the living room where the gifts were located under the Christmas tree near the window.

"Nonsense. That's totally different occasion." Carole reassured the younger woman and the men in the room agreed with her.

"Let's start the gift exchange." Finn stated eagerly.

Each one of them stood up and grabbed a gift to exchange with the other. Carole, Burt and Kurt were sitting in one of the sofas while Finn and Rachel stayed in the other smaller one.

"This is for you." Rachel handed a small package to Finn.

"What is it?" Finn asked curiously, shaking the box trying to figure what was inside it.

"Open it." She said simply with a smile.

He unwrapped the paper and looked surprised when he spotted the picture on the box. "I can't believe you." Finn whispered in awe. Rachel had presented him with a brand new iPhone.

Ever since the day that Finn had thrown his own cell phone against the wall and had consequently broken it, he had been without one. Sam let him borrow one old cell he had but it was really bad.

"Did you like it?" Rachel expectantly waited for his response.

"Like it? I loved it." He exclaimed, looking like a little boy who had just received his first video game. "I love you!" He kissed her on the mouth and then all over her face which made her giggle. Rachel was happy he enjoyed the gift. "You're the best girlfriend ever." He declared between kisses.

The gift exchange continued. Kurt gave each of them one a piece of clothing since there was nothing he knew more than fashion style and what looked great on them. To Rachel he bought a beautiful dress and to Finn a very nice polo shirt.

It was pretty exciting for Rachel since she never really celebrated Christmas so for the first time she got to be part of those traditions.

"I'm gonna go call Blaine now." Kurt announced, excusing himself to go upstairs. All the presents had been unwrapped so Kurt being the only single one in the room left to go call his boyfriend who he missed very much.

Carole stood up and walked toward Rachel with a small jewelry box in her hand and sat next to her. "Rachel, first I wanted to say that since Finn mentioned to me about a girl who became his friend and was helping him a lot, I've wanted to meet her; And when he brought you here on Thanksgiving and we've met you, we then considered you as part of our family." Carole said, motioning her and Burt. "And now that you and Finn are a couple, I have to say that I've never seen my son happier, which it was something I've always wanted - to see him find someone who truly loves him for who he is."

Both women looked at him, who was now paying attention to their conversation. Finn nodded surely, motioning that everything his mother said was true.

Carole continued. "My mother gave me this; my grandma gave her and I was supposed to give it to my daughter ... so I'm giving this to you because I consider you as the daughter I never had."

By now, Rachel was crying and received the little box with trembling hands. She opened it to find a beautiful pair of earrings. "Carole, they are beautiful. Thank you so much!" Rachel cried. "That means so much to me, not just the gift but what it represents." They hugged each other, crying but happy tears.

Finn smiled at the scene, his eyes tearing up and Burt patted his shoulder.

It was amazing how so much had changed in such a short period of time. Yes, he and Rachel had been friends for a while and had gotten closer. Their strong bond developed into deep feelings for each other, feelings that had been occult for some time but now they were finally together.


End file.
